The Heir to the Kitsune Clan
by Toramonger
Summary: We all know that Kyuubi came to Konaha, but do you know why he came? He came to clam his heir now he has found the perfict one, but its not who you'd think it would be. Now its up to Naruto to act as the go between, and help the new heir out.T just in cas
1. Why he came

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay this is my third story, I wasn't going to make a third. I made the mistake of thinking okay I'm up to 6 chapters on my second story and I said that if I decided to make another story I would have to have at least 6 chapters in my second story and at least 12 in my first. So I thought to myself even if I did want to post another story what would I do make it about. So I got to thinking and before I knew it I had been hit square between the eyes with and idea, I had to write it down and this is how this story came into being. Characters will be a little OC, most notably Naruto.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!...no seriously I don't

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head"_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

Why he came –chapter 1

Kyuubi watched the match going on below his container with interest. _Finally found you_ he thought to himself as his container shouted out "Don't take that Hinata! Get up and show that jerk what you're made of!" **"YEAH GET UP!" **Kyuubi shouted…forgetting for a moment that only his container would hear him. Naruto looked a little dazed on the out side while he thought back _"What was that for you baka kitsune!" _ **"Calm down kit….I guess you could say I'm kinda excited right now"** said Kyuubi looking a little embarrassed at his out burst_"Why would that be? You never care about anything….lazy fur ball"_ Naruto thought back.

"**Who are you calling lazy? I don't see anything around this empty pit you call a head for me to do. Or do you want me to drive you crazy, because that can be arranged" **said Kyuubi looking at Naruto like a cat looks at a mouse_"…..no thank you…I'm happy being sane, so you gona tell me what the shouting was for?"_ Naruto was quick to reply**"You remember when I told you why I originally came to Konaha?" **asked Kyubi.

"_Something about a hair?"_ questioned Naruto causing Kyubi slaped himself in the face with a tail and sigh **"Not hair kit, heir I came looking for an heir!" **_"Right an heir…so what about it?"_ **"I finally found my heir kit, that's what I'm excited about" **came the reply. _"Oh yeah, and who's the lucky hair?" _asked Naruto at which point Kyubi narrowed his eyes at his container _"I mean heir"_ said Naruto correcting himself. **"You're looking at her kit"** came the reply. Naruto stopped staring off into space and looked down at the match below him _"NO WAY!...Hinata?"_ he asked in shock. Kyubi smirked at his containers reaction and replied **"yeah….Hyuga Hinata is going to be the heir to the kitsune clan"**

Naruto thought for a minuet _"Um Kyubi?" _he asked. **"Yes oh empty headed one?"** came the sarcastic response. Naruto ignored the remark and asked his question _"How are you going to make Hinata the heir to you clan…while your sealed inside of me? And doesn't she have some say in this?"_ Kyubi looked a little surprised **"Wow not one but two smart questions in one day…that's a new record kit." **Naruto just growled mentally at the fox lord who just smirked and replied **"You're going to help me make her my heir, as my container you will act as my…medium of sorts. And yes she has a choice, but on the off chance she refuses…ill think of something then."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to watch the match below him, as he continued to watch the match unfold he found himself getting more and more enraged as he watched Neji try and destroy Hinata's dreams. Suddenly it was all over and Neji went for the kill, only to be stopped by the jonin present. As he ranted about favoritism, Naruto had jumped down and caught Hinata as she fell. As the medic ninjas approached to take her to the hospital for treatment, he channeled a small amount of his chakra to her. He placed her on the gurney with care before glaring at the still ranting Neji.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at the Hyuga prodigy, he lifted his fist, it was the one he caught Hinata with and it dripped with her blood. "I promise you, I will show you just what hard work can do, for Hinata's sake I will give you the beating of a life time" having said all he wanted he turned around with surprising calm and made his way back to the platform to watch the rest of the matches, ignoring the shocked glances coming his way.

…that night after the preliminaries are over…

Naruto weaved his way down the hospital corridors, as he expected the nurse at the front desk had refused to help him. So he used the chakra he had transferred to Hinata to find her room. He entered and stared at the site of the many machines monitoring the sleeping girl. As he watched silent tears escaped from her eyes, causing his face to turn down in a frown. _"Alright fox, here we go" _ he thought to his…roommate as he began to glow a soft red, then he placed his index finger on her forehead, and the world around him went black.

…Hinata's dream scape…

She stood in the middle of a sea of angry faces, some familiar some not. Her father's hateful gaze was by far the hardest to bear, and his words all but broke her "You are worthless, as such you are striped of your title as clan heir. Your sister Hinabi is much more suited" he said stepping back and blending once more into the mob. Before any of the others could step forward her eyes caught sight of a spot of blond in the sea of grey. _Not him, please no_ she thought to herself as he emerged from the crowd, she failed to notice the red haired man behind him watching her.

"Hi Hinata!" said Naruto cheerfully "Sorry about barging into your dream but a friend of mine wanted to meet you" he said causing her to look at him in shock. The man behind him stepped forward and bowed **"It is an honor to meet you Hinata"** he told her in a calm voice that demanded attention. He had long shaggy red hair hanging just past his waist, it framed his pale skinned face. His eyes were the rich color of twin rubies, and seemed to shine with pride. He wore a simple black kimono with the kanji for fox emblazed on the back in a bright red.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned him, causing Naruto to slap himself on the face looked at the other man and said "Its your story you tell it" "**Right, you know of the nine tailed fox do you not?" **the red haired man asked her, when she nodded her head he continued **"What you don't know is why he came to Konaha, or why he wound up attacking it" **he told her looking around and frowning before specking again **"Naruto, a change of scenery would be nice" **Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, Hinata's own eyes widened as the landscape suddenly seemed to melt and reform.

To her surprise she found herself standing in one of her favorite spots in all of Konaha, a large field filled with all kinds of wild flowers. "I pass by this field on my way to train, and I figure you must like it since I see you there a lot" said Naruto causing Hinata to blush. He stepped forward and there where three silk pillows to recline on present, casing the ocean blue one he sat motioning for the others to do the same. **"He's always showing off like this, but I guess its not often you get to show off an ability like this one" **said the man sitting of a dark red one, Hinata hesitantly sat on the soft lavender one and waited for the man to finish explaining.

"**Know many don't know this but the head of the Kitsune clan was getting on in years, and after his mate died without having a single kit he refused to remate. He would not dishonor his beloved in such a way, and chose instead to go out and search for one. He was roaming the land when he heard a tell of how Konaha was the strongest of the ninja villages, he decided he might as well look there. When he got there he was overwhelmed by the sent of a demon snake…his long term enemy. The snake had been the one to poison and kill his mate, wrongly assuming that Konaha had allied with the treacherous reptile he decided to do the world a favor and eliminate these filth that called themselves shinobi. It was only in his final battle with the Fourth that he realized his mistake." **

He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing **"Now believe it or not what I'm about to tell you will most likely be hard to handle so Naruto and I will go down to the forest"** at which he pointed to the recently made forest at the edge of the flower field **"And training, I will give you all the time you need to make a decision and I do not ask what I will lightly. You and all of Konaha have been lied to…the Fourth was unable to beat the fox, and instead sealed it away inside of a new born kit. That kit Hinata is Naruto, I am Kyubi no Kitsune, and I have come here to ask you to be the new head of the Kitsune Clan. NO don't answer, for now just think on what I have told you" **and with that both he and Naruto retreated to the forest to training, leaving a slightly confused Hinata to think on what she had learned.

End:

Okay I decided to end it there, you have quit a bit to chew on I think. Okay I'm not sure if there will be a pairing, I am leaning towards Naruto/Hinata. If you try you may be able to change my mind. Okay so tell me what you think..Is it good/bad? Am I out of my mind…maybe ^-^. Oh and one more thing 'runs and jumps into bed hiding under the covers' please don't kill me atara! (my beta incase you didn't know) I didn't mean to 'breaks down crying' GOMEN ATARA-CHAN!

From my beta ataraninja1:


	2. Some Words of Wisdom

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay, so this is chapter two of HKC and to tell you the truth I'm really happy with it even though its not all action packed. Please read and review.

I'd like to thank Dragon Man 180, you really inspired me, in fact I wrote this chapter after I read your review.

Disclaimer:… How can I own Naruto? I barely even own a pen… Wait, that's my mom's. Okay, so I do own the seals… Sort of anyway.

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata."_

"**Kyuubi speaking."  
**

Some Words of Wisdom – Chapter Two

Hinata stared at the flowers around her, her thoughts lost in a swirl of confusion and self doubt. _I can't even be a proper Hyuga clan head and I was born to it… How could I hope to be a good clan head to the kitsune?_ she thought to herself, remembering the conversation she had had with her father earlier that day.

…flashback…

Hinata had just woken up after being carried out of the arena, she stared at the hospital ceiling, remembering the fight with Neji-nii-san. Then the door to her room was opened and there stood her father, scowling down at her.

"Otou-san," she whispered as he entered the room.

He stared at her. "Hinata, you have been seen to be unfit to lead the Hyuga and, as such, you are hereby removed from being clan heir, Hanabi will fulfill the position much better then you. Currently, the clan council is in a meeting deciding whether or not to place you in the branch family," he then turned around and walked out, not even bothering to look back or wait for her reply.

…end flashback…

_I'm useless,_ she thought to herself, letting a single tear fall.

Then, in the back of her head, a small voice that didn't speck up anymore spoke. _"But surly they have seen you fight. If he still wants you to be clan head, maybe you should believe in yourself a little bit. After all, Kyuubi-sama seems to and Naruto-kun seems to agree,"_ the voice said, causing Hinata to blush, before a look of determination crossed her face.

_I was born to be a clan head and I will be one. Even if that means I have to become the head of the kitsune clan, I will not give up!_ she thought, standing up and walking into the forest.

…forest…

Naruto and Kyuubi were sparring… a.k.a. Naruto was getting his butt handed to him, when Hinata entered the clearing causing them to stop and look at her. **"I see you have come to a decision." **said Kyuubi, looking at her.

She nodded her head before she spoke. "H… hai, I… wi… will be the clan head of the kitsune." she said the last part with determination and looked him straight in the eye.

A huge smile crossed his face. **"Alright then, training starts now!"** Kyuubi said before looking at her jacket. **"You're gonna' need to take that off to receive the kitsune clan seal,"** he said in a calm manner.

Hinata slowly did as he asked and gasped as he lifted the right sleeve of his kimono to show what looked to be a tattoo on his arm. **"This is the seal of the kitsune clan," **he said as she studied it. It was a single stem rose, the petals were like living flame and seemed to dance upon his skin. The stem itself was a dark ruby red color. **"I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, head of the kitsune clan, name Hyuga Hinata as official clan heir,"** he said.

Hinata gasped in shock as her arm seemed to burn slightly. Looking down she found that she too now had the clan seal on her arm, the only difference being that color of the stem, the ruby color ended about halfway down and blended with a soft lavender that darkened into an almost black color at the base of the stem. She looked up to ask why her seal was different when she noticed that Kyuubi's rose was now the same as the one on her arm.

He smiled down at her before he spoke. **"The rose is the kitsune clan, the stem represents each clan head, all have different colors. Even the sub seals have now changed,"** he said, causing her to look at him funny. Naruto hit himself on the face and took off his shirt and laid it beside his jacket that he had discarded for training. Hinata's eye's widened and her face went through several shades of red before she noticed what he was showing her.

"What fur ball here failed to mention is that each member of the kitsune clan has what is called a sub seal, it changes with the person it belongs to. As Fuzzy has accepted me into the kitsune clan I have a sub seal," he said, pointing to his chest where a single fox sat looking out at the world with a foxy grin in place. It had golden blond fur and cerulean blue eyes. Behind it were five blond tails tipped in soft red, and held between its paws was the rose of the kitsune clan. "Each sub seal has one thing in common, the rose of the kitsune clan is always present in some way," he said, giving her a foxy grin to match the one on his chest.

"Oh…" she stuttered out, still blushing.

"**Okay, some other interesting facts about the seal. You can't have another seal forcefully placed on you because of it." **Kyuubi said.

"So don't worry about the whole branch seal… thingy," interrupted Naruto, earning him a bump on the head from Kyuubi.

"**As I was saying, it is also possible for you to make the seal disappear into your skin, all you have to do is channel a small amount of chakra into it," **he said with a smile. "**Okay, now that the official stuff is over, the training can begin."** said Kyuubi, a serious look crossing his face. He then looked at Hinata. **"For the past thirteen years I have been training the kit here in the ways of the kitsune. Since it is unlikely you and I will be able to come face to face like this a lot he will be your trainer in my stead."**

Hinata looked down and finally blurted out what she had been wondering. "Why me? I'm not very strong… Even my own clan think's so." She said looking down, afraid of the rejection she was sure would come.

To her surprise Kyuubi sighed before answering. **"I was the same as you when I became clan heir," **he said, causing her to gasp and look up at him. **"When I asked the previous clan head that same question he told me something I have lived by ever since." **He said, turning his gaze to the sky as he remembered the words. **"It's not how much power you possess that matters, its how you use the power that you do have that counts."**

He looked down at her and grinned. Her eyes took on a new shine at the words and a small smile crept up her face as the words seemed to echo through her mind and found herself for the first time in a long time believing in herself.

End:

Okay so yeah, so far the chapters have been a little… short, but I get to a point where I want to leave you guys hanging and wanting more. It does a writer good to get good reviews, even if they involve… NEED LONGER CHAPTERS, so I don't know what size the chapters are going to be when I start writing them, no seriously if you have read BL you know that some are incredibly short while others can be called monstrosities… Why can I spell monstrosities without a second thought but have trouble with awesome… Weird… Anyway, don't forget to review, I write faster when I get reviews.

BB2:

So short, I'm used to the long chapters of GL…

From my beta Atara:

good question… yay Hinata-chan believes in herself. Okay it was good (and I had originally typed that you need longer chapters but then I decided I better not since you might take me seriously).

HNN-wait till she gets the next chapter 'crakles evily' oh yes the sweet tourture she will endure...man i love being the aurther :)


	3. The Shinkirou family

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay, so here is chapter three of HKC, as I like to call it. I decided to get off my butt and make it a little bit longer. Oh, and if you're reading my other stories and wondering why I'm not updating them to right now like I normally do it is because I was a chapter late getting this story out, so this is kinda' make up. Don't worry next time I will update all three of my stories, yep, yep.

To my reviewers:

Dragon Man 180: Thanks so much for your positive feedback, you also give me some good ideas. Eiki is all for you.

KazenoKiba: Thanks for reminding me about the tails. I almost forgot to put it in there, oh and I hope this is long enough.

Shinigami ( ): I am so on it.

ranma hibiki: I have already begun it, yep, but it's not going to be a fast thing.

MissNaye: Here you go, would you like cream or sugar?

LoveKibaAndShinoForever: Thanks for the positive review. :)

Disclaimer:… Do I have to spell it out? I o w n n o t h i n g !

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata."_

"**Kyuubi speaking."**

**Jutsu**

The Shinkirou Family – Chapter Three

Naruto looked over at them and sighed. "Okay I guess I get to explain some things," he said, causing Hinata to look over at him. "You may have noticed that I tend to heal… Well really fast." he said.

Hinata thought about it for a moment then said. "Is it because of Kyuubi-sama?" she asked in a somewhat hesitant voice.

Naruto laughed a little before he answered, "You know, over half of Konoha thinks that but they are wrong. I don't heal because fur ball is inside me, I heal because he accepted me into the kitsune clan… That makes me a kitsune. And there are certain perks to being a kitsune." He said with a foxy grin. "You tend to heal at incredible rates, and Hinata-chan, you are now a member of the kitsune too," he told her, waiting for this news to set in.

Hinata's face suddenly light up. "You mean I will be healed when I wake up?" she asked him in a rush. Naruto smiled and nodded his head yes. "Then we can start my training as soon as tomorrow?" she asked, and received another nod. She smiled and her eyes took on a gleam.

All of a sudden Naruto's head jerked and Kyuubi looked over at him. **"What's up?" **the fox lord asked.

Naruto looked over at Hinata before he spoke. "Kyuubi and I have to go, someone's getting near your room."

Hinata started, having forgotten about them being in her mindscape. Before she could say anything Naruto spoke once more. "Meet me tomorrow morning in this forest and I'll teach you a few interesting techniques," he said, fading out of her mind. In the distance his voice echoed. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it."

…Hinata's hospital room…

Naruto lifted his hand from her forehead and slipped out the window just before a nurse stepped into the room. The nurse went over to the window and shut it, muttering about interns not knowing how to close things. As she passed the bed she noticed that the girl in it had a big grin on her face, shrugging she passed it off as a good dream.

…next morning…

Hyuga Hiashi, along with his daughter Hyuga Hanabi, were making their way toward his eldest daughter's room when the door to it opened. As Hinata stepped out and closed the door behind her she turned to go down the hall. When she saw who was there a scowl formed on her face. As she lifted her head and marched right past the two.

"Hinata, where do you think you are going?" demanded Hiashi, reaching out a hand to stop her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" the normally meek girl said, glaring at him as she then proceeded to leave the stunned pair staring at her retreating figure in shock.

…at the forest clearing…

As Hinata entered the clearing she was still having trouble believing what she had done, not that she regretted it just that she usually ignored those feelings. She stopped when she noticed Naruto standing in front of her before she could speak he gave her a formal bow and said, "Good morning Lady Hinata."

This caused Hinata to look both shocked and somehow outraged at the same time. "What are you bowing to me for Naruto-kun?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He stood up and spoke. "You are the heir to the kitsune clan, I am a member of the kitsune clan. It's only right I give you the respect that title earns you. But don't think for a minute that I'm gonna' go easy on you in training! As heir you have to be able to protect the rest of the clan." He said the last part with a finger pointing at her.

Hinata suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand between hers. "I know that, but I want you to just call me Hinata-chan. I've been through the whole Lady Hinata thing and I hate to be addressed so formally. So please, don't do it again," she said in a rush. He looked at her and a foxy grin spread across his face.

"Whatever you say, Hinata-chan," he said with a small blush on his face as he looked at his hand… Which was still in hers.

Hinata looked down and seemingly noticed that she was holding his hand for the first time. Quickly snatching her hands away and behind her back she did a marvelous impression of a tomato.

"OKAY! Time for training!" shouted Naruto, suddenly shattering the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Glad for the diversion Hinata asked. "What do we do first?"

Naruto looked at her and spoke. "First, I educate you on a little kitsune history," he said, sitting down in the grass; he motioned for her to do the same. After she had, he began to speak once more. "I'm sure you know what a summoning contract is?" he questioned her, at her nod he continued, "Well, the kitsune are a little different. You see the kitsune are a clan and let's see. How should I put this?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, the Hyuga are a clan too right?" he questioned her, once again she nodded. "So can you summon a Hyuga?" he asked, causing her to look shocked. "No, of course you can't," he said, answering the question for her. "Now that's not to say there isn't a kitsune summoning contract because there is, it just works a little differently. You see within the kitsune clan there are different families, unlike the branch and main family in the Hyuga clan. Each of the different kitsune family's has a unique skill and they themselves chose to be a family within a clan."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "One of these families is the Shinkirou and they decided to become the summons of the kitsune clan. Anytime a new person wants to sign the kitsune summoning contract the one who is offering the contract to be signed must summon the Shinkirou boss in order for the new summoner to be approved."

Naruto then got up and snapped his fingers. Out of the woods a fox the size of a wolf with four tails came bounding over with the contract strapped to his back. Naruto walked over to the fox. "This is Gin-kun," he said, introducing him to Hinata. She stared at the silver fox in shock.

"Never seen a kitsune in fox form before, have you?" the fox questioned her, causing her to start.

"Iie… I haven't," she said.

Gin smiled at her and said, "Well, if the boss approves of you then you will meet a lot more then just me."

"Alright Gin-kun, that's enough," said Naruto before he laid the contract on the ground, he opened it to a blank space and then turned around. "Since I practice here a lot, no one will notice if I suddenly let off a large chunk of chakra, so stay back please," he said as he began going through some hand signs as he finished he bit his thumb and shouted "******Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" as he slammed his hand into the ground.

When the smoke cleared, there in the clearing was a russet colored fox, he stood taller than the trees, and had eight tails waving behind him. Naruto stepped forward and spoke. "I, Uzamaki Naruto, member of the kitsune clan, ask that Hyuga Hinata, new heir to the kitsune clan, be allowed to summon the Shinkirou family in order that she may better learn to protect our clan," he said, bowing down to the ground.

Hinata gulped as the big kitsune lowered his head and looked at her, then he spoke, "So, old Kyuubi finally found his heir?"

Naruto stood up and laughed. "Yeah, that's her Mikon-sama," he said, addressing the great fox for the first time by his name.

"Alright then, I have always found Kyuubi's judgment to be accurate…well most of the time anyway." Mikon said before standing up and saying, "I, Shinkirou Mikon, boss of the kitsune summons's, accept Hyuga Hinata as a signer of the kitsune summon contract."

After bowing his head slightly at Hinata he puffed away. "Okay now a little kitsune summoning 101," said Naruto, looking at the scroll that was now open to a blank space. "Okay, so first you should sign your name in blood and press a hand print into the scroll at the bottom." Hinata nodded her head and did as she was told. Naruto then picked up the scroll and put it back on Gin's back before he continued his explanation.

"Unlike in other contracts where it doesn't really matter who you summon first, when it comes to kitsune summoning it's a little different. Your first summon is a reflection of who you want to be. In my case, Gin is calm and collected most of the time but he also has a sense of humor. Now, I'm sure you caught how to do the summon with your Byakugan, right?" he questioned her.

"Yes… is that okay?" she questioned nervously.

"It's okay but let's see, okay so your first summon becomes easy to summon. So easy that, with a little practice, they can easily be summoned with only a thought. But you can still summon all of the others in the Shinkirou family with a little more practice," he told her, causing her eye's to widen in shock.

"Okay, you're gonna' have to do your first summon right here, then I'm gona' tell you about the kitsune ranking system. Okay, for your first summon close your eyes and see all those things you want to be, see what you like and what you love." He waited for a minute letting her close her eye's. "You got it?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Good, then summon already!" he said in a mock serious voice. She gulped and did as she was told. When she opened her eyes she found herself looking at a small two tailed fox.

His fur was a soft green and his amber eye's smiled up at her. "Hi! My name's Eiki! Nice to meet you!" the little fox seemed to yell every word while jumping up and down.

"Hello Eiki, I'm Hinata," she said, looking at the little fox with big eyes. Before the little fox could speak Gin walked over and whacked him over the head with a tail.

"Cut that out!" he growled at the little fox.

Eiki looked up at Gin and jumped on top of him. "GIN!" the little ball of energy yelled.

"Yes, Eiki?" the silver fox asked, Eiki took on a thoughtful expression.

"Why are you here, Gin-nii-chan?" at which point Hinata's eyes opened wide.

Naruto walked over and picked the smaller fox up by one of his tails. "I never would have thought you would be Hinata-chan's first summon," Naruto said, laughing.

"Naruto-nii-chan is here too?" questioned the little fox.

"Of course he is, how do you think I got here? A magic carpet?" questioned Gin in an annoyed voice.

Eiki's face light up. "YOU HAVE A MAGIC CARPET?" he questioned.

"No Eiki-kun, Gin-kun was just playing with you," said Hinata, walking over and taking the little fox from Naruto.

She looked down at the small green fur ball in her arm and said. "Kawaii!" and proceeded to squeeze the little fox till he looked more blue then green. At that moment Gin, Naruto, and Kyuubi all shared one thought _women_.

"Okay, time for your lesson in ranks," said Naruto, causing Hinata to look up. "Kitsune are ranked according to the number of tails they have, the more tails the more powerful," he said as he took off his shirt to reveal his sub seal.

Hinata tried to listen to what he was saying as her face turned beet red. "Anyone who was not born to the kitsune clan but was accepted into it has a fox in their sub seal. The tails on the sub seal fox are equivalent to the tails on a natural born fox." He said showing her the five tails on his chest. "As the clan heir you have the clan seal, and thus we don't know you're official level. But if I'd have to guess I'd say you are about three tails strong."

She looked a little down at this until Eiki nipped her hand. "What's wrong with being a three tail? That's more then I got," he said, waving his two tails under her nose.

"I guess you're right, Eiki-kun," she said smiling down at the little fox.

"You're darn right I'm right!" he said with a huff, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, some other things about the kitsune are that they have a human form and a fox form. When you saw Kyuubi he was in his human form. In fact, after Kyuubi was sealed inside of me the kitsune council met and decreed that all kitsune that lived with or around humans were to never use any of their kitsune abilities unless in a life or death situation," said Naruto, causing Hinata to wonder if every clan had a stupid council.

"Don't worry about them though, acting heads of the clan have the final say in everything. The council can only act on their own when there is no head, or heir. Since you are now heir they can't so much as blink without asking you first," he told her, laughing at her comical expression at the thought of denying someone the privilege of blinking.

"Also, after it became known in the kitsune clan just what had happened, several kitsune migrated to Konaha. In fact all over Konaha now you will find kitsune, they live normal lives doing everything form selling groceries to being shinobi. After practice I'll take you to meet some," he said, getting serious once more. She nodded her head, even though she was still a little confused about everything.

"Okay, now for your first lesson in kitsune fighting," Naruto said, holding out his hand that had begun to glow a soft blue. "For now since you haven't tapped into your kitsune chakra we will use regular human chakra. The Hyuga are well known for their ability to use chakra in hand to hand combat. The kitsune use a similar method for all range attacks. First, we will go over long range." He said as the chakra seemed to build in his hand.

"First you need to have a shape in mind, in this case I'm using a scythe-like blade," he said as the chakra formed into the blade he swung his hand at a nearby tree, causing the blade in his hand to fly out and slice the tree in two. What shocked Hinata the most was when the blade swung around and came back to Naruto's hand. "The cool thing about using chakra this way is that you can make anything you want, or need. And since chakra is a part of you, you can call it back and reduce the risk of chakra depletion."

He turned around and looked at her then the chakra blade changed, forming instead a single sinbon in his hand. "This is you're homework, you are to practice making a simple sinbon of chakra. It will be easier for you than it was me because you have your Byakugun. Now let's go eat!" he yelled the last part, causing Hinata to start as she noticed the now setting sun.

Looking around she noticed that both Gin and Eiki had left some time during the explanation. "Naruto, how do I learn to summon Eiki-kun with only a thought?" she asked as they made their way into the village. He smiled at her.

"Practice is the only way, don't worry I know you can do it!" he said, pumping his fist into the air.

As they moved through the streets Hinata noticed almost immediately where they were going, she looked at Naruto and before she spoke he said. "Yep, we're going to Ichiraku. Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are eager to meet their new clan heir," he said, whispering the last part.

End:

Okay, so this one is officially the longest in HKC. Yep, it was five pages without the intro or end. Okay, descriptions!... If you have read BL you know how I am about descriptions if you haven't… Well, I like them a lot. :P

Shinkirou: They are a family within the kitsune clan that can be summoned by those they allow to sign their contract. Oh, and Shinkirou means **mirage.**

Mikon: His name mean's **wild**, he is almost as tall as Gambuto is. His fur is a light russet color with his tail's tipped in soft orange, with black eyes. He is the eight tailed boss of the Shinkirou.

Gin: His name means **silver** and he is about the size of a full grown wolf. He has four tails, all tipped in white, with steel blue eyes.

Eiki: His name means **courage**, and he is the size of Akamaru… During this time period not after the three year ark. He is a soft velvety green and has two tail's tipped in light almost white yellow, with bright amber colored eyes.

Oh and Kawaii means cute

Jutsu corner:

******Kuchiyose no Jutsu – ****means summinging,** Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc)****

Okay, so I have already told you who two other kitsune are, namely Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. But I have already started planning out who could be another. Naruto knows this person and that's just about all I'm going to give you to go on other then the fact that I don't plan on changing history set up by the manga… Well, other then Naruto and Hinata. So who doesn't have much of a history? If you can guess one I will let you design his/her sub seal.

Please remember to read and review, after all this is what happens when you do… I update a lot sooner!

From my beta Atara: haha, Eiki was funny. Good chap.

HNN-my stories are now all completely betaed...is that a word? anyway she is now up to date so hopefully i can start getting out new stories without having to put them up with horrible grammar -

BB2: ;laughs; Now most of your stories have been bataed twice. :P I like Gin, pretty silver hair. :D

HNN: thank thank you ^-^


	4. Raman and Perverts

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Here's chapter four, it was not the easiest one to write. And I have to say it isn't the most exciting chapter, but it is a necessary one. Okay, so no one has guessed the right kitsune, or at least the one I'm thinking about. I'll give you guys one more time to guess, okay this person is a regular on the show. Think of someone who may have a personal past in the village but who's family past is known little of.

To my reviewers:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are an inspiration to me and I can't wait to see what you think and want to happen. Also Sai has been guessed correctly and his sub seal has been discussed… or at least gave me some ideas. To duke please leave me an e-mail so that I can get you to work on TenTen's, if you don't then who guessed TenTen second will get to make it. As I don't know when Sai or TenTen will appear I don't know by when I will need their sub seal so I like to have them as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, if he did then I'd give him longer hair.

Speaking."

_Thinking._

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata."_

"**Kyuubi speaking."**

Raman and Perverts – Chapter Four

Naruto and Hinata walked into Ichiraku's and took seats. "Hay Naruto-kun, who's your friend?" Ayame asked as she came to get their orders.

"Hi Ayame-chan, this is Hyuga Hinata and she's heir." Was all he said to her.

Ayame looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, heir-chan." she said with a bow.

Hinata looked at the other girl and gulped at the treatment. "Nice to meet you… Could you just call me Hinata?" she asked with a slight stutter.

Ayame smiled at her. "As you wish, Hinata-sama. What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"I'll have five beef and six miso," said Naruto, looking at Hinata expectantly.

"Oh!… Umm, I'll take a bowl of shrimp please," she said in a shy voice.

"Right, I'll go tell pops," said Ayame, walking into the back to get the old man.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura, walking into the stand and up to him.

Naruto looked confused. "No, I haven't Sasuke-chan, why is the teme missing?" he asked her.

She looked down and sighed before answering. "Yeah, he disappeared out of the hospital. And to top it all off Lee-kun is having a really hard time." She sighed again and said. "He may not be able to be a ninja, his injuries were so bad."

Naruto seemed shocked. "That… that can't be true! Fuzzy-brow's not able to be a ninja?" he said with a sad face. Hinata looked like she was going to cry when Naruto looked over at her.

"Hey, none of that Hinata-chan! We'll find a way to heal Lee-kun, I promise!" Naruto said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Well, I'm going to go try and find Sasuke-kun, bye Naruto-kun," she said, leaving as quickly as she came.

Hinata looked a little shell shocked at the other girl's abruptness, and before Naruto could say anything Ayame and Teuchi came and brought them their orders. "Here you go, and it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Hinata-sama," said Teuchi with a smile, placing her order in front of her.

"Nice… to meet you too," she replied with a small smile to him.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," said Ayame, giving him his first bowl.

"Thanks Ayame-chan," he replied, digging into his meal.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you hear?" questioned Teuchi from behind the bar.

Naruto looked up with a mouth full of noodles. "Hear what?" he mumbled out.

Teuchi smiled and looked around, making sure the last customer had left and no one was near the entrance before he answered. "The ink has found the snake," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Naruto swallowed his noodles and an evil gleam filled his own eye's before he replied. "Thanks for the news, Teuchi-san," was all he said as he once more dug into his food.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, looking lost. Naruto looked over at her and just stared at her for a minute before he remembered she was his new clan heir.

He then started choking on his food, causing Hinata to pound him on the back. When he finally got his breath back he looked at her and said, while scratching the back of his head, "Gomen 'bout that, I'm still getting used to having a superior."

"Its okay Naruto-kun," she replied shyly.

"Okay, so ink is a… Hummm, I guess you could call him an undercover agent, and, well snake is THE snake." He told her with a smile. She thought about it for a minute before nodding her head at him and smiling.

…after they finished eating…

"Later old man Teuchi," yelled Naruto behind him as he and Hinata left Ichiruka. "Okay, so Hinata-chan, tomorrow meet me at the same place and same time and we can continue your training." He told her as the made her way to the Hyuga compound.

"Okay, I'll do my best Naruto-kun," she said, gathering her courage as she turned to go into the lion's den (aka Hyuga compound).

He smiled at her and said to her retreating figure. "Don't forget who you are, Hinata-chan."

She stopped and squared her shoulders before saying over her shoulder. "I won't Naruto-kun, I won't." Naruto smiled as he turned away and began to walk toward the forest once more.

Before he got very far Kakashi decided to pop up. "Yo!" he said.

Naruto gaped at him. "Umm hi, uhhh Kakashi-sensei… Can I help you?" he asked the man.

Kakashi looked down at his student and wondered what was up. _Hum, I could have sworn he would immediately start begging me to train him_, _I wonder what has brought about this change._ "Sorry, I can't train you myself but I found you a suitable sub," he said.

Ebisu came up from behind Kakashi and said simply, "Hi."

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "I guess that's okay, but you better not waste my time closet pervert," he said, causing Ebisu to get mad and Kakashi to look at the other man with a weird look.

"Well then, follow me and we will get started," Ebisu said as he turned and headed toward the hot springs.

"Alright," said Naruto following after him wondering how he could possibly get training in a hot spring. _Bet he's just going to peep._

"**Most likely…" **Kyuubi said with a snicker.

"_Don't even think about it fur ball." _Naruto replied with a scowl.

"**You're no fun brat."** Kyuubi replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"_I never claimed to be."_ Naruto finished rolling his eyes.

…with Hinata at compound…

As she made her way into the compound she found herself confronted by her father. She stopped and looked up at him with apprehension on her face. "Where have you been?" he questioned her in a strict voice.

She gulped and said, "Training, Otou-san."

He raised an eyebrow at her answer and asked. "And where were you training at?"

She looked down and said, "The forest." He looked skeptical at her answer and said, "Really now? Hum I would think you are in no condition to train."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm fine, Otou-san."

He began to speak but a branch family member came in and said, "They are ready, Hyuga-sama," with a bow.

Hiashi nodded his head and said to Hinata, "That is all for now Hinata, you may go." He got up and left the room, following the branch member.

Hinata let out a sigh and made her to her room, in the hall she found herself face to face with Neji. "Hello, Neji-nii-san," she said, looking at her feet.

Neji looked at her and simply hned as he walked past her. _I wonder if Neji-nii-san will ever forgive me._

"_Him, forgive you?! He's the one who should be begging for forgiveness!" _Inner Hinata exclaimed in fury.

Her head popped up at the thought and her face got a determined look. She spun around and said, "LISTEN NEJI-NII-SAN, just because they branded you don't blame me for it!" she yelled, causing him to stop and turn in surprise. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for what has happened to you but I don't care anymore! Put the blame where it belongs and at least try to act civil!"

And with that she spun on her heel and marched down the hall to her room, slamming the door closed.

Neji stared at her retreating figure, a shocked expression on his face before he scowled. _Its destiny that she lost and destiny that she is no longer clan heir. What right does she have to talk to me in that way?! Just more of the main family thinking their superior to the branch family,_ he thought to himself before he huffed off down the hall.

Inside her room Hinata was going over everything she had learned. Sighing, she decided not to think about her family but to instead concentrate on her homework. Bringing her right hand up she began attempting to make a sinbon out of her chakra.

…at the hot springs with Naruto…

"Stupid closet pervert," Naruto mumbled as he attempted to walk on water before he once again fell in. "HOT!" he yelled jumping out of the steaming water.

Just then Ebisu looked over to the hot spring's wall and noticed a white haired old man giggling pervertedly and scribbling on a notepad. "Halt! As a shinobi I can not allow you to continue such unethical things!" Ebisue yelled as he charged at the old man only to find himself knocked out. Naruto looked at the old man sitting on the rather large frog.

He sighed and asked in an annoyed voice, "Now what am I supposed to do? I've been having trouble with my chakra and you just knocked out my teacher."

He looked expectantly at the old man. "That's none of my business," said the old man going back to his peeping.

"I'll give you one more chance to make up for what you did, if you don't… Well, you won't like what I do," said Naruto with an evil gleam in his eyes.

The old man laughed and said. "What do you think you can do that would scare me?" he questioned with a laugh.

Naruto smirked and said under his breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He then took a deep breath and yelled. "YOU PEEPING PERVERT!"

Naruto quickly made his way up into a tree for cover as the man began to tremble as he turned around and yelled at the boy "What did you do that for!" Suddenly a deadly silence filled the air before the sound of fists beating flesh filled the air. Naruto looked on in amusement as the old man got a rather violent beating. Only once the angry women had left did Naruto get out of the tree and make his way over to the twitching old man.

"So you gonna' take the job or should I tell them about the notebook?" he questioned the man causing his eyes to widen.

The man sat up and said. "You play dirty kid, what's your name?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I could say that it is impolite to ask for someone's name without first giving yours but I'm not that conceited. I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he said with a smirk.

The white haired man's eye's widened slightly at that before he laughed. "Alright kid, I'll train you. By the way I'm Jiraiya of the legendary three." He said with a smirk, expecting the boy to be stunned.

"That's nice, but should a senin be a pervert?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraiya to face plant.

"I'm not a pervert kid, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya yelled with a perverted grin on his face. Which in turn caused Naruto to face plant.

"**Hehe, I think I like this guy."** Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

"_You would." _Naruto replied in exasperation.

"Okay Ero-senin, let's get this started I'd like to be able to go to sleep by midnight. And tomorrow morning I have something I have to do, so I'll have to meet you around noon." Naruto said, causing the other man to stare at him in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked at the look Jiraiya gave him.

"What would you have that's more important then training tomorrow morning?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto smirked and said. "Training, what else?"

Jiraiya looked a little confused so Naruto said, "It's private training."

"O… kay, now kid, lets get to your training. If we stop at midnight we have about four hours," said Jiraiya, motioning the boy back onto the water.

Naruto sighed and said, "Not this again," as he stepped out onto the water and managed to remain standing for all of two seconds before he fell in.

"HOT!" was heard around the village as he jumped out of the water. "Stupid snake can't keep his dirty hands to himself," he mumbled under his breath causing Jiraiya to look at him with a question in his eyes. "Okay so you see, while me and my team were in the forest of death for the second part of the chunin exam a stupid snake bastard attacked us and did something to my seal." He said, figuring the old man would know about the fox sealed inside of him.

Jiraiya sputtered at the mention of the boy's seal and said, "You know?"

Naruto cocked his head and said, "How could I not know, the stupid fur ball rarely shuts up."

"**I resent that remark!" **Kyuubi huffed.

"_No you resemble that remark."_ Naruto replied.

"He talks to you?" questioned the white haired man.

"I wish I could make him shut up," replied Naruto.

"O.O"

"Quit looking at me like that!" yelled Naruto at Jiraiya's stare.

"Okay, so let's see the seal. I can probably fix it," said Jiraiya. Naruto looked really excited as he took his shirt off and channeled chakra, causing the seal to show. "This is going to hurt," said Jiraiya as the finger tips of his right hand began to glow blue, right before he slammed it into the seal yelling, "**Goguoukaiin**!"

"Ufh." was all Naruto got out as he flew back and landed on the ground.

The end:

This one is not quite as long as the last one, but truthfully it was a lot harder to write then the last one too. Okay so I didn't show you Tsuchi or Ayame's sub seal but they couldn't very well show that in the middle of Konoha now could they? So Hinata is starting to act a little braver, and I dropped the stutter because it's really annoying to write so the shy thing will have to do. I felt this chapter was necessary to try and keep as much to the storyline as possible, for now anyway I don't plan on changing much we will see what happens in the future.

Oh, and by the way my beta has guessed correctly who the mystery kitsune is but if a reviewer guesses correctly they will get to design the sub seal. If not then I will let Atara-chan do it, and to clear things up only adopted kitsune, or those who were not born into the kitsune clan have a fox to show their rank on their seal. All others only have one thing in common, the rose, it can be huge or small, straight or twisted.

Jutsu corner:

**Goguoukaiin**** – means **Five Part Unseal, This jutsu destroys the Five Part Seal attached to Naruto's stomach - allowing him to once again control his chakra, and tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi.

From my beta Atara:

Stop calling me Atara-chan. By the way JIRAIYA is an OPEN pervert. I just finished reading the manga and since someone forgot to call and find out what volume I was on, I can't read it right now. –sticks out tongue for not warning…i mean telling me- oh and thx for ur reviews 2 my story jenjen. (I sent u email answering ch8 question)

HNN- yep yep got it to...um i guess i should put up spoiler warnings hu?

BB2: Lol, poor Jiraiya, stuck with a crazy Naruto…


	5. Toads and Fox’s

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay so the reason this chapter is delayed is because of my other stories I try to write my chap.s in order of oldest story…this actually only took one day to write and I like how it turned out -. Also it should be noted that I am now on summer break and as I have no internet at my house so I have to find another to post on...it can take a while sometimes.

To reviewers: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like the story its actually the easiest one of my three to write and it means a lot that you like it too. Please continue to review and be aware that any flames I receive will be ignored arigato.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not have to put this here.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

Toads and Fox's –chapter five

Recap:

"This is going to hurt," said Jaraiya as the finger tips of his right hands began to glow blue right before he slammed it into the seal yelling, "Five prong seal release!" "ufh" was all Naruto got out as he flew back and landed on the ground.  
Present:

…inside Naruto's mindscape…

Naruto found himself staring up at the cage that housed Kyuubi. He looked around and noticed that all the changes he had made over the years were gone and he was left with the murky sewer look he had first discovered when he and Kyuubi had their first encounter. With a sigh he closed his eyes and the landscape began to change the cage and sewer disappeared and was replaced by a large desert that stretched for miles, at its heart was an oasis were Naruto and Kyuubi stood among the exotic plants, at the bottom of the pool in the center the kanji for seal could be made out.

Kyuubi sighed happily and said **"Thanks kit, its good to be back to normal. I can't stand that old cage." **"No problem, I gota go now later," answered Naruto as he willed himself awake and left his mindscape.

…in real world…

Naruto found himself staring up at the stars and with a groan sat up and looked around for his teacher. When he saw Jaraiya once again peeping he shook his head and got to his feet. "Hey ero-senin how's that gonna help me train?" he asked startling the older man. Jaraiya put his spy glass away and turned away "Try the water walking exercise again." He told Naruto. Naruto grumbled and walked onto the water, when he successfully walked on the water "Oh yeah I'm good!" he exclaimed jumping up and down (still on the water).

Jaraya smirked and looked at the sky before saying "Come on kid, I have less then three hours to show you something special. Since you have your own schedule that's more important than training with me you'll have to work on it on your own." Having said this Jaraiya led Naruto into the forest a bit and then summoned a toad that had a scroll in its mouth. As Naruto looked on Jaraiya took the scroll from the toad and threw it at him. "Hey!" exclaimed Naruto as he caught the scroll.

Jaraiya smirked at the blonde and said "This, brat, is a summoning contract, first sign your name in blood then press a hand print into the bottom. Then I will teach you some seals so you can summon toads." Naruto looked at the contract in his head and thought _"Hey fuzzy-ball?...can I sign more than one contract?" __**"Sure, you just have to summon Mikon and Gambunta, he's the toad boss and get them to agree to it. So you can sign the contract…but until you talk with both bosses I suggest you don't summon any toads. It could end badly if Mikon or Gambunta get mad."**__"Right"_

Naruto then sat down and signed the contract and waited for Jaraiya to show him the appropriate signs to use. "Okay watch closely now," said Jaraiya as he went threw the signs. "Thanks, here ero-senin," said Naruto after he had memorized the signs throwing the contract back at Jarya. "Hey! Aren't you even gonna try it?" questioned Jaraiya as Naruto turned to go causing Naruto to stop and slap himself on the forehead. With an exaggerated sigh he said, "I would but Mikon-sama would get mad. So I have to summon both Mikon-sama and this Gambunta and work some things out with them."

Jaraiya's mouth fell open and he gaped at Naruto like a fish before he finally spoke. "How do you know about Gambunta, and who is Mikon?" he asked. Naruto smirked and answered "Kyuubi told me about Gambunta, and Mikon is the boss of the Kitsune summons."

Once again Jaraiya's mouth dropped open in shock causing Naruto to fall over laughing. "The great senin Jaraiya is a fly catcher," he said between fits causing the older man to scowl at him "You have the Kitsune summon contract? Hummm I suppose if you have two contracts talking to both bosses would be the best choice of action…however Gambunta is sometimes difficult to get along with." Jaraiya told him.

"Yeah I know that, now I'm going to go get some sleep. See you around noon here tomorrow," replied Naruto as he walked away. "Right, right, now to do some research," snickered Jarya heading for the hot springs.

…early next morning at Hyuga house hold…

Hinata had gotten up well before most of the house and hurried out her room in an attempt to avoid any confrontations. Unfortunately for her, her younger sister Hanabi believed in getting up with the sun and meditating like a 'proper' clan heir should. This is the reason Hinata found herself face to face with a shocked Hanabi who was sitting in the living room as she came through on her way out the door. Hinata gulped and said "Good morning, Hanabi-onee-chan." Hanabi simple responded with a nod of acknowledgement.

Hinata hesitated before saying, "I will be gone all day training, see you later Onee-chan." As she once more made her way towards the door. Hanabi simple stared at her sister's retreating figure and wondered what had gotten into her sister. Hinata made her way down the street stopping only at a bakery to buy some breakfast before she headed towards the forest. She made her way through the trees and found herself in the clearing she had been in the day before. Naruto was meditating on the grass as she came up, a paper bag in her right hand and two cartons of milk in her left.

Naruto's nose twitched and his eye's snapped open as he smiled at Hinata. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed and held out the bag and milk. "I brought breakfast, I hope you like cinnamon rolls Naruto-kun," she said shyly. He cocked his head to the side and said, "There are people who don't?" with a disbelieving look on his face. Hinata giggled and said, "Yea Shino-kun actually doesn't, he says they are to messy." Naruto thought about it for a minute and said, "I guess with sleeves like those it could get a little messy."

Hinata giggled some more and nodded her head as she pulled out a cinnamon roll, and offered the bag and one of the milks to Naruto who accepted and they munched on their breakfast. After they had finished with their meal Naruto got right to the point. "So how was the chakra training last night?" he asked her. She gulped and held out her hand slowly but surly a sinbon made of chakra took shape in her hand.

Naruto got up and inspected it before saying "It's a sinbon all right, and for less than one day at it, it's really good. Now throw it at that tree." He said pointing to a tree at their right. She nodded and did as he asked and was surprised to see the sinbon dissipate right after she threw it.

At her confused look he explained "In order for it to have shape you have to concentrate on it, it's the same when you throw it. It is also used to control the flight of it and possible bring it back to you." Hinata looked down cast at this news. Naruto grinned and said, "But it shouldn't take you long to get it down! Once you begin doing it over and over it becomes as easy as throwing a regular sinbon, of course the aim is a bit more tricky."

"Okay," Hinata replied. "I'm going to be doing some summoning, I have a new contract and I have to have the two boss's come to an agreement before its safe for me to summon them. You can observe if you like." Naruto said as he got up and waited for her reply. Hinata seemed to think about it for a while before answering "I think I would like to watch if that would be okay," she said shyly poking her fingers together. He smiled and said "That's okay just be ready to move if necessary, there's no telling what could happen." "Okay," she said simply in response.

Nodding his head Naruto first chose to summon Mikon, and soon the giant fox stood before Hinata's eyes for the second time. Mikon looked around curiously, as his eyes settled on the two he said "May I ask for what purpose you have chosen to summon me? I believe we covered everything yesterday for our new heir."

"We did, its just that yesterday I signed the toad summoning contract and thought it would be best to discuss things with yourself and the toad boss," replied Naruto causing the fox to grin and say, "This could be interesting…the toads and fox's aren't on the best of terms. Rumor has it that if you can earn the toad boss's respect he is more out to listen to reason."

Naruto gulped and said, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" "Because you probably won't," replied the fox as he was covered in smoke, when it cleared their stood a man about Jaraiya's height with shoulder length russet colored hair and soft orange bangs framed his pale face and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with the kanji for mirage on the back in orange with a pair of black pants and black ninja sandals.

Naruto and Hinata stared at the man in shock. Naruto was the first to recover and said, "This is unexpected Mikon-san." Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly said, "It is an honor Mikon-san," and bowed to him. Mikon smiled at her and patted her on the head "Now now none of that, you after all are my superior. Mikon-san will do fine." He told her causing her to gulp and say, "As you wish Mikon-san."

Naruto decided to get this over with and quickly summoned the toad boss (he already knows how to summon Mikon, summoning Gambunta is just a mater of different hand signs). As Gambunta appeared he looked around and bellowed "WHO SUMMONED ME!" Naruto stepped forward and said "That would be me." And proceeded to jump up onto the giant toads head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRAT!" the toad yelled in outrage. Naruto smirked and said "If I can stay on your head for the next two hours I want your word that you will calmly listen to my friend over their," said Naruto pointing to Mikon.

At the sight of the fox, the toad's eyes narrowed in outrage and he bellowed "Like a brat like you could hang on." "So we have a deal then?" questioned Naruto. Gambunta humped and said "Sure why not." And then proceeded to take flight. Mikon looked over at Hinata and said, "So how about I give you some training Shinkirou style?" Hinata seemed a little surprised at first but then said, "That would be much appreciated."

The End:

Sorry bout this one being shorter then the last but I'm going to my beta's house tomorrow and I wanted to have this chap finished so she can go ahead and proof it, then I have to 1) have her email it to me and find a library or 2) wait till I go back to her house to post it...thats just the way things are 'shrugs'

Okay so officially no one but my beta has guessed the mystery kitsune, who will be announced next chapter. Okay so I looked it up and sure enough Hinata's favorite food is cinnamon rolls - yum.

From my beta Atara:

Yay I feel smart! 'Boogie dance' wait what do you mean 'officially'? Is 'Mystery Kitsune' going to summon her little foxy thingy next chap? I wanna see it, I wanna see it! Hehe, Jaraiya is sooo confused now by Naruto's sudden maturity about the whole summoning thing. Yea this should be fun!

HNN- hehehe oh yeah i love making Jaraiya confused its so much fun, and by the way im planing on introducing the mystery kitsune...i could give you guys another hint but i have to go talk to my beta about subseals :P


	6. Traning and Toads

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Heck yeah im on a role! I have finished BL, and written the next GL chp along with this one and the first of a new story that will be out shortly in two days! This has got to be a new record for me so cheers everyone 'raises glass and downs contents' …what its just milk :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not have to put this here.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_

"**Demon speaking"**

Traning and Toads –chapter 6

Recap:

The toad's eyes narrowed in outrage and he bellowed "Like a brat like you could hang on." "So we have a deal then?" questioned Naruto. Gambunta humped and said "Sure why not." And then proceeded to take flight.

Mikon looked over at Hinata and said "So how about I give you some training Shinkirou style?" Hinata seemed a little surprised at first but then said "That would be much appreciated."

Now:

With a small smirk Mikon walked over to the shy Huyga and said "Now I'm sure Naruto has already begun your chakra shaping training, I shall instead teach you some Kitsune jutsu specialties. First is the Kitsune Illusion, it is a low level genjutsu and is used by our kits for protection. The basic concept is that if a predator can not see, smell, or sense you then you can easily hid in plain sight."

At Hinata's nod of understanding he began going threw the hand seals, half way threw he grabbed Hinata around the waist and leaped into the air just as Gambunta landed were the two had been standing. The two landed on a tree top and as Mikon frowned the giant toad proceeded to take off with a screaming Naruto in tow.

Hinata looked worried at the sight of Naruto hanging on for dear life; Mikon just chucked and said "It is good training for him, now I'll start again." And with that he showed her the hand signs. As he finished he looked over and sighed as he motioned for Hinata to follow him and the two raced toward the town as a shower of lake water fell down on where they had just left as Gambunta submerged himself and Naruto into a pond.

As Hinata and Mikon stopped in an unoccupied training ground he looked at her and said "Know as you finish the jutsu keep your surroundings in mind use them, wrap them around yourself." As he finished Hinata nodded and began to go through the hand seals as she concentrated on her surroundings.

Slowly her form began to waver as she appeared to disappear. As Mikon smiled he said "Very good, you have officially gotten your first Kitsune jutsu down. All you have left with this one is to master it completely." With a nod, Hinata shimmered into view.

…two hours later…

Hinata panted as she worked on her fifth Kitsune jutsu, this one was called Fox Fire and involved gathering her chakra into her hand then using it to create a bluish flame that was thrown at the enemy. Mikon looked up at the sun then looked at Hinata and said "Well that's two hours, come on Hinata-san that is enough for today." Hinata nodded and followed the fox summon back into the forest.

As the two arrived at the original clearing they found Gambunta landing with a badly bruised Naruto still clinging to his back. As the giant toad came to a stand still Naruto said, "Okay that's two hours, you have to listen." Then he jumped off the toad's head to land beside Hinata.

Panting Naruto looked up at the giant toad and said "You have to listen to Mikon-sama now." Gambunta scowled at the fox as Mikon bowed elegantly to the giant toad "It has been a long time Gambunta-sama." He began "I realize that our clan's have not been on the best of terms since Kyuubi-sama's…rash actions."

At his words Kyuubi growled within Naruto's mindscape causing the blonde to smirk. "I'm listening." Gambunta said with a hint of impatience in his voice. Nodding his head Shinkirou continued "Kyuubi-sama had decided that he wanted to choose an heir, and upon hearing that Konaha was the most powerful of the ninja villages decided that it would be a good place to look. Upon his arrival he scented a specific snake demon who has been Kyuubi-sama's long time enemy. I'm afraid that he lost his cool and decided to destroy the village he wrongly assumed had aligned with the snake."

As Mikon finished his speech Gambunta grunted his acknowledgment. "I would like to say that made it okay, but you and I both know that it does not. However I would ask you not to blame others for Kyuubi-sama's actions. Naruto has proven himself to be a valuable ally to the Kitsune, I ask that you allow him to prove himself to the Toads as well." Mikon finished.

Gambunta got a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated the fox's words before he spoke "I suppose I can allow that, but do not expect earning the trust of my Toads to be easy." At his words Naruto laughed and said "I would never expect it to be easy after that ride."

Gambunta smirked and said "Good, then I'm out of here." As the giant toad poofed away he remembered another blonde that road on his head. Mikon looked over at the two children and said "Why don't we head into town, the two of you look like you could use something to eat."

At his words two loud grumbling sounds were herd. Naruto and Hinata blushed as their stomachs made their opinions loud and clear. Mikon laughed and lead the two into the town, from there he found a local restaurant and made his way into it. Naruto grumbled about not eating ramen causing Hinata to giggle.

As the three sat down to eat they talked about the upcoming chuunin exams. Hinata looked over at Naruto and said "I think you will do good in them Naruto-kun." At her words Naruto smiled at her and said "Heck yeah! I am so going to kick Neji's butt for what he did to you, and then I'm gonna kick everyone else's butt and become a chuunin!" he yelled pumping a fist into the air.

His outburst drew several stares which the three easily ignored. As they ate they continued their conversation about various things. As they finished Mikon pulled out his wallet and paid over Naruto and Hinata's protests "You two are just genin, you don't get a whole lot for your missions. I'm a…lord. I have more then enough money so just enjoy."

The two reluctantly agreed and the three left the restaurant as they made their way threw the town Naruto said "Well I have to go and train with Ero-seine, Hinata-chan I trust you and Mikon will be alright without me?" he questioned them. Hinata nodded her head and Naruto raced off.

Mikon looked at Hinata and said "Shall we resume your training?" Hinata nodded her head and said "Yes Mikon-san." And with that the two made their way to the forest. Neither noticed a specific red eyed jounin instructor as the passed "I wonder were Hinata is going, and who that was with her." Kerunai said to herself.

…with Hinata and Mikon…

As the two arrived in the clearing Mikon turned to Hinata and said "Okay so I have called one of the local kitsune to be your training partner, and even though she acts the part of the helpless kunoichi she is actually a fairly powerful kitsune." "Hey I'm not a useless kunoichi. If I recall correctly it was your idea that I not show my true strength so I would be teamed up with Naruto!" Sakura said with a huff as she entered the clearing. Hinata gasped at the other kunoichi. "Now that Sakura has arrived we can restart your training," said Shinkirou getting the two young kunoichi's attention once more. A chorus of "Hie's" meet his remark as they began.

…with Jiraiya…

"Such wonderful research material," he laughed as he watched the girls on the other side of the wooden wall that separated the women's bath from the men's. As he continued giggling he suddenly felt someone behind him. As he continued to watch he said "About time you got here gaki, you're late."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Yeah I'm sure you have suffered from my not being here." Jiraiya smirked at the youth's antics and said, "Okay kid let's get started." Nodding his head Naruto followed Jiraiya as they made their way out to a training ground.

…with Neji…

Neji dodged a kunai and aimed low as he avoided Guy-sensei's deadly punch. Guy smirked and said "That is enough training for today, let us go and visit your most youthful team mates." Neji scowled and nodded as he followed his teacher to the hospital.

…with Shikamaru…

Shikamaru grunted as he dodged Choiji's meat tank attack. Asuma looked on as his team trained. As Chioji came to a stop he shrunk back to normal and grunted before saying "I'm starving!" Shikamaru and Asuma sighed as the decided to take a break for lunch.

…with Shino…

Shino dodged a pass of Akamaru as he sent out a group of Kaki bugs at the dog and a second swarm was sent out at Kiba as he tried a sneak attack. Kerunai made her appearance and said "I'm back with lunch. You two should take a small break." Shino nodded as the two made their way over to their sensei as she held up a takeout bag.

…with Sasuke…

Sasuke ran towards Kakashi the weights pulling down on him. Kakashi easily dodged him and said "You will have to do better then that if you hope to beat Gaara." With a grunt Sasuke spun around and charged once more at the copy ninja.

…with Zaku…

Zaku sat in the hotel room looking over his wounded teammates with remorse. _We should have been warned about Orochimaru-sama's plans to put the curse seal on that Uchia kid_ he scowled at the wall as his teammates moaned.

…with Tamari and Kankuro…

Tamari sat polishing her fan wondering about her match. She looked over at Kankuro and sighed as he giggled pervertedly, his head firmly planted in an orange book. She narrowed her eyes and said "What have I told you about reading that trash?" He looked up at her and said "Give it a rest Temari will ya." And with that he went back to his book. Tamari narrowed her eyes and stood up. Soon a painful sounding scream filled the air.

…with Gaara…

He sat in the shadows watching Sasuke and Kakashi train. _"Why do they bother? They will just end up as blood for mother." _**"Yesssss give me blooodddddddd**_**.!"**_Echoed threw his head as he grabbed his head.

…with the Hokage…

Sarutobi sat in his chair thinking about the rapidly approaching finals, and the treat that approached with it. _I'm getting too old for this…its time I started thinking of a replacement_. With a sigh he looked down at the paper work lying in front of him and got back to work.

End:

There you go the end of chapter six -, you get a small glimpse of everyone's training, but I didn't want to give away too much ya know -. Don't forget to review, and know that all flames will happily be ignored 'nodds head vigorously' yep yep. And yeah I know Sakura has a family but really what do we know about them? So yeah I'm really shocked that you guy's didn't guess her 'shrugs' oh well -.

From my beta** Ataraninja**: Hey, way to take the credit away from ur beta jenjen. If you recall, _I _did guess her. Okay so I did like this chapter but what is it with you people. Every fanfic I've ever read turns Kankuro, serious Suna-born Kankuro, into a pervert. I swear I'm going to write a fic that has him as a non-perverted ninja instead of the perv that everyone else makes him be.

HNN: …I gave you creadit like two chaps back…somewere…and as to why Kankuro must be perverted?...every village has to have at least one…plus its just plain fun to write 'sniker'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:-she still has the others to go over so it may be a while before she can comint here


	7. Pink and Black Foxes

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Sigh I love this, oh and to my beta's im sorry im to lazy to look up names 'gives puppy dog eyes no jutsu' anyway I hope you guys/gals like reading this as much as I liked writing it.

Disclamer: I own Mikon 'makes Mikon dance'…sadly not any of the original caracters 'originals hold up copyrights preventing them from having to dance' so sad realy T-T

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_

"**Demon speaking in mind"**

Pink and Black Foxes –chapter 7

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the Hyuga Heiress looked out her bedroom window in thought. She had been training with Naruto in the early mornings, and then when he would leave to train with Jiraiya-san, Mikon-san would come and train her and Sakura-chan.

Over the last month Hinata had developed a friendship with the pink haired vixen. The two often meeting early before Hinata's training with Naruto and eat breakfast, often poor Naruto was brought the leftovers for his own breakfast. Hinata giggled at the remembrance of his pouting over that fact.

Not that it was either girl's fault, they had asked him if he wanted them to get him. When he found out they did this around 7 in the morning to avoid the Hyuga's clan he was quit vehement in his no way. With a sigh Hinata thought back to the request given to her at the beginning of the month.

…flash back…

Sakura and Hinata had just finished their first spar and Mikon had departed for his home. The two girls lay in the field they had trained in, both panting slightly from exertion. When Sakura had sat up and looked at Hinata.

Hinata had sat up as well and was about to ask Sakura what was wrong when the other girl did something the heiress never expected. Sakura stood up and got in front of Hinata and then bowed low to the ground on her knees. Seeing this shocked the somewhat timid girl into stuttering out "Wh..hat's wrong Sakura-san?"

Sakura glanced up and sighed as she looked down once more before speaking "Heir-sama, I know that you have just received your position and are still new to it. However I have a request of you."

Looking at the now silent girl it occurred to Hinata that she was waiting for permission to continue. Hinata nodded her head and said in a somewhat regal tone "I will hear your request." She got into a more dignified position that reminded her of her father at the clan meetings.

"Arigato Heir-sama, as you are aware I was ordered by Mikon-sama to hide my powers so that I would be placed on Naruto-san's team. What you are unaware of is that my seal was altered for that purpose, it is what is known as a limiter and as such I was truly weak as long as I wore it," said Sakura pausing for breath.

Before Hinata could reply the vixen continued her tale "While Naruto-san, myself, and Sasuke-kun were in the forest of death we were attacked by one of our clans enemies, none other than Orochimaru of the seenin. Due to the seal I was unable to aid either of my comrades when it counted and I now regret not getting Mikon-sama to remove it before the exams, it has now been removed but the damage has been done and only you Heir-sama can fix it."

As Hinata looked down at the now crying girl her heart went out for the story she was about to hear "Orochimaru incapacitated Naruto-san by placing a seal over Kyuubi-sama's, which Jiriaya-san has already taken care of. However not even Jiraya-san could undo the other seal. You see Orochimaru placed a seal on Sasuke-kun that will eventually corrupt his mind to a point were he will lose all that he is."

Hearing this caused the Hyuga to gasp in shock before the other girl continued "I humbly ask for Sasuke-kun to be accepted into the Kitsune clan. In receiving his clan seal the one Orochimaru placed on him would disappear completely. Sasuke is a strong fighter, and with time I believe he could become a strong ally with the Kitsune. All that is needed is time to show him the strength of our clan, and I am sure he will accept. Please think it over this month and let me know your answer before the final's start."

Getting to her feet the pink haired kunoichi bowed once more "I trust in your wisdom Hinata-sama." Hinata looked at the other girl and said "I will think it over Sakura-san."

…end flash back…

Hinata sighed at the dark sky looking at the small light just coming over the horizon she recalled the conversation she had had with Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-sama just last week.

…flash back…

Hinata had just arrived at the usual place for her training with Naruto-kun and as the blond dug into the leftovers he noticed Hinata looking at him with determination in her eyes. Looking back at her she finally spoke up "Naruto-kun, I would like an audience with both you and Kyuubi-sama please."

At her word the blond choked a little on his food in surprise. Quickly swallowing he nodded his head and held out his hand. Hinata's eyes got as big as saucers as she looked down at the hand before gulping and grabbing it, her face turning cherry red as she struggled not to pass out from the contact.

With a swoosh she found herself back in the field of flowers with the pillows laid out. She hurriedly sat on hers and pointedly looked away from Naruto who cocked his head to the side and asked "Are you running another fever Hinata-chan?"

Before the poor girl could stutter out an answer, Kyuubi made his presence known by bopping the clueless blond on the head. "Don't mind him Hinata-chan, he's an idiot about some things." As Kyuubi said these words two things happened: Naruto scowled at the fox lord and Hinata's face darkened farther then anyone thought was humanly possible.

Getting serious, Kyuubi asked "What did you wish to discuss?" Quickly finding her cool Hinata told them of Sakura's request "I have thought it over, and as I do not personally know Sasuke-san I believed that it would be best if I discussed it with you and Naruto-kun," she said finishing her story.

Naruto blinked at her before sighing "I think Sakura is right in wanting to bring Sasuke-teme into the clan. I also think that as long as Sakura-chan and I are on his team we can convince him of the benefits of being loyal." He looked over at Kyuubi asking silently for the great fox's opinion on the matter.

Kyuubi rubbed his chin then smirked "Okay, but I will be the one to give him his seal. Mikon, Naruto, Hinata, and myself should all be present as well." At this Naruto scowled nodding his head in reluctant agreement, all the while muttering about how crowded his mind was going to get. Looking at Hinata he said in a more formal tone "If that is alright with Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked surprised before she said "That is acceptable." And with that they had reached an agreement.

…end flashback…

_I hope this is the right decision. "What are you thinking! Of course it's the right decision!"_ echoed threw her mind causing Hinata to blink smiling softly with confidence she stood up just as a flash of pink appeared in her window. Looking out at the small fox on her window sill caused the Hyuga to smirk as she let it in.

Jumping down from the window sill the small three tailed fox looked up at the girl with big green eyes, her white tipped tails waving behind her as she shifted her form. And soon a fully clothed Sakura stood in Hinata's bedroom.

"Did anyone see you?" Hinata questioned in a mock serious voice. "Course not, I'm the best after all," came the reply from the smirking Sakura before both burst into laughter. It had been an ongoing ritual for Sakura to slip into the Hyuga compound in her miniature fox form and make her way to the lavender eyed girl's room after the first morning where the guards had refused to even ask Hinata if she was expecting company.

"Let's go then," said Hinata as she and the other girl proceeded to walk right out of the compound like it was nothing out of the ordinary for the pink haired girl to just appear within the compound, which it wasn't. As usual the pair were met with scowls as they passed the guards who couldn't figure out how the pink haired urchin, as they called her, kept getting in without their knowing.

As the two rounded the corner they both broke out in laughter as they made their way to the dango shop, having decided to eat something different for breakfast each morning. As they took seats Sakura got an anxious look on her face looking at her friend Hinata knew what the other girl was afraid to ask.

With a kind smile Hinata said "I have accepted your request." At which point Sakura squealed and gave the other girl a life threatening hug that soon had Hinata gasping for air. Blinking Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Hinata then got up and said "Speaking of which, you may go on to the stadium. Naruto-kun and I will be taking care of it this morning."

With a nod the two parted ways Hinata heading the way her new improved senses told her Naruto was waiting for her in. Jumping to the roofs she quickly made her way out of the town and into the forest where she took to the trees. Soon she landed beside Naruto who was observing Sasuke's last minute training with Kakashi.

Looking at Hinata, he nodded and walked into the clearing startling both occupants to the point that he had to dodge various thrown weapons. "Hey! Hey! Guys come on, is that anyway to treat a teammate?"

Kakashi blinked at the blond _how did he sneak up on us?_ Sasuke who was having similar thoughts scowled at being interrupted. Rolling his eyes Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Jiraiya-ero-seenin said that if you meet him at the porn shop in ohhh 2 minutes, he will give you a limited edition not-yet released copy of Make Out Paradise.

Kakashi very much aware of who had been training the blond got a far away look in his eye before looking at Sasuke and saying "That's enough training you are more then ready for the exams, see you there." And with that the copy ninja poofed away.

Walking out from behind the rock, and surprising Sasuke yet again, Hinata frowned at Naruto saying "You shouldn't have lied to him." Sasuke's eyes got big at this announcement. Naruto frowned and said "I didn't lie…don't ask me what I had to do to get Ero-seenin to agree to keep him busy." At this announcement Sasuke narrowed his eyes as both Hinata and Naruto got in what he deemed his personal space.

Before he could say anything a man stepped out of the woods. "Glad you could make it Mikon-san," said Naruto to the russet haired man who smirked at he stood behind Naruto. Much to Sasuke's shock Naruto proceeded to grab his and Hinata's hands as Mikon placed one of his on Naruto's back.

With a dizzying swirl the Uchiha found himself in a clearing of wild flowers amidst the flowers sat three pillows one ocean blue, one dark red, and the last was pale lavender. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Hinata each sat on their pillow before Naruto sighed looking at the two newcomers before two new pillows wavered into form. The five pillows formed a circle.

Naruto's had a black silk pillow to his right and Hinata sat to the right of the black pillow, and Kyuubi was to her right. The russet pillow being between Naruto and Kyuubi. Mikon took his seat on the russet colored pillow and all four looked pointedly at Sasuke who scowled and said, "What is going on here? How did we get here, and for that matter where is here?"

Naruto blinked and answered the questions in order "We are offering you a spot in our clan, I brought us here, and this a part of Hinata-chan's mind." Sasuke's eyes widened to a size that should not have fit on his face as he sat on the black pillow in shock. Hinata looked at Naruto and said "Why my mind?"

Naruto looked thoughtful before answering "Well mine is a bit more…hot then you guys are used to, Kyuubi's was out of the question since you're a girl, I haven't ever been in Sasuke's or Mikon-san's, and yours is the most comfortable."

Hinata gulped and blushed looking down before looking back up and asking "Why would I not be able to enter Kyuubi-sama's mind because I'm a girl?" Naruto looked at Hinata and deadpanned. "Because he's a pervert." Kyuubi made a funny face and said **"I would take offense to that remark if you weren't my container."**

Mikon laughed and added **"And if it weren't true**." Which earned a scowl from his leader. Sasuke having gotten over some of his shock asked "What do you mean offering me a spot in your clan?"

At which point Naruto, Hinata, and Mikon all looked at Kyuubi who groaned before beginning his story for what seemed to him the hundredth time **"I'm sure you are aware of the nine tailed fox that attacked Konaha?"**

At Sasuke's nod the fox continued **"What you and most of Konaha for that matter are unaware of is why he came to Konaha in the first place or why he wound up attacking it. Now many don't know this but the head of the Kitsune clan was getting on in years, and after his mate died without having a single kit he refused to remate. He would not dishonor his beloved in such a way, and chose instead to go out and search for one. He was roaming the land when he heard a tale of how Konaha was the strongest of the ninja villages, he decided he might as well look there. When he got there he was overwhelmed by the scent of a demon snake…his long term enemy. The snake had been the one to poison and kill his mate. Wrongly assuming that Konaha had allied with the treacherous reptile, he decided to do the world a favor and eliminate these filth that called themselves shinobi. It was only in his final battle with the Fourth that he realized his mistake." **

Taking a deep breath he continued **"You and all of Konaha have been lied to…the Fourth was unable to beat the fox, and instead sealed it away inside of a new born kit. That kit Sasuke, is Naruto, and I have chosen Hinata to be my heir. After a lengthy discussion, it has been decided that we will offer you the power of the Kitsune Clan in exchange for your loyalty,"** finished the fox before falling back gasping for air.

Hinata looked a little worried at this but Mikon just smirked and said **"You might try breathing in between sentences. Helps you stay alive and all that, but that's just my opinion."** At which the great Kyuubi no Kitsune did the unthinkable…he stuck his tongue out at his second in command.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Way to go, you have reached a new low." This just earned him the same response causing Hinata to giggle. Sasuke sat there in a state of shock not quite sure of what to make of it. Hinata composed herself first and spoke "In order to do this you must give up the seal placed on you by Orochimaru. In doing this you will receive what is called a subseal and makes you an official member of the Kitsune clan." 

He frowned and asked "Is the new seal more powerful?" Before anyone else could say anything Mikon said **"More powerful than you can imagine."** At his words Sasuke nodded his head and said "Fine I will accept this offer."

Naruto stood up and removed his shirt leaving his subseal in place as he sat back down. Kyuubi proceeded to roll up his sleeve and show off his seal as Hinata did the same. Lastly Mikon merely shrugged a shoulder of his jacket down as his seal appeared on his neck (about were the curse seal is on Sasuke). His was not one rose but many all growing in a wild arrangement the thorns looked wicked and the bushes untamed, around the rose swirled a russet colored mist.

Sasuke looked at the seals one by one until he came to Mikon's and asked in a low voice "Who are you again?" Mikon blinked at him then gave a slow smile as he answered "I am Shinkirou Mikon, boss of the Kitsune Sommons and second in command of the Kitsune Clan."

Sasuke's mouth dropped as Mikon go to his feet and surprising everyone, laid his hand on the boy's shoulder before he spoke shocking everyone even further **"I, Shinkirou Mikon, accept you, Uchiha Sasuke, into the Kitsune clan on the behalf of our clan head Kyuubi no Kitsune and our Heir. I further bestow upon you the power of the Shinkirou family. From this day forth you shall be trained in the art of the Shinkirou, and may some day take the trial to become the next head of the Shinkirou family. I name you Uchiha Shinkirou Sasuke!"**

As everyone watched on, Sasuke gasped in surprise and pain as the curse seal was forcibly removed by his new subseal. Stepping back, Mikon allowed everyone to view Sasuke's new seal. On his sholder were his curse seal had been stood a black four tailed fox facing to the left. The fox's head is trown back in a howel, its red Sharingun eyes blazing in furry. Its blue tiped tails are arced over its back with the tips brushing the tips of his ears. On the fox's right sholder (remember its facing to the left) the clan rose seams to be scared into its fur, and around its feet a dark mist swirls.

Craning his head Sasuke looked at his subseal then at Mikon and asked one thing "Why?" Mikon looked at Sasuke and said **"As Kyuubi chose Hinata-san because she reminded him of how he was, so too do you resemble my younger self." **After a small pause Mikon elaborated **"My family was not originally that of Shinkirou but a much smaller one. My father let his mind get poisoned by one of the Snake's that we detest into believing that we, his family, were a weakness. My father killed my entire family before my eyes, and if not for Kyuubi-sama finding me in time I to would have died from the injuries he inflicted upon me."**

Everyone present who had not heard the tail before gasped in shock, Sasuke looked down then back up and asked "What did you do?" Mikon got an evil look on his face that scared all present accept for Kyuubi **"I killed him, and I almost killed my best friend in the process."**

Kyuubi smirked and said **"Like you ever had a chance against me." **Mikon looked at the other fox slightly amused, both ignoring the mouths that were now brushing the ground **"Hah, you didn't say that when I had my tails through your chest." **Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said **"I didn't say anything to that, hurts too much to talk when one of your lungs has a hole in it."**

Mikon thought about that for a while before saying **"I guess so."** Kyuubi smirked and said **"I still beat you though!" **Mikon shook his head **"That was the first time I thought you might be worthy of being clan heir. Up until then I didn't agree with the old Clan Head at all." **

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" yelled Naruto before looking at Mikon and Kyuubi "Through your chest?" Kyuubi blinked at the blond and said **"It's a long story." "For another day I might add that the finals will be starting shortly," **said Mikon causing everyone to look worried.

Naruto's eyes got big as he pulled his shirt back on yelling "Hurry Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan we're gonna be late!" the two nodded and before they could blink found themselves back in their bodies. They quickly took to the tree's and became blurs as the four of them made it in record time to the stadium.

Hinata and Mikon left Sasuke and Naruto at the stairs to the public viewing area with good lucks all around. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Sasuke before he said "Sorry no time to teach you anything." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and the two entered the arena.

As they lined up with the others the crowd roared to life at the final to contestants making their appearance. Genma looked at the two late comers and said "You guys are just in time we're fixing to start, now wave to the crowd they're here to see you."

End:

WHOOT! I loved writing this chap, came easily once I thought about it for a while. Hope you guys like making Sasuke a part of the clan, I tried to make it believable. Yes Mikon and Kyuubi's story about their childhood was made to teach lessons to our two new kitsunes. - by the way I was gona give Sakura a more in-depth part in this chapter but I'm still waiting on Atara-chan to send me the description and I didn't feel like waitin, don't worry it will be in the next. Please remember to review, oh and about the whole seal beating out seal there are some rules. 1)the person has to want it, 2)only a blood sacrifice must have been used. This is why Kyuubi is still sealed inside of Naruto, a human sacrifice is much harder to overcome.

From my beta Atara:

Yeah, I liked the chapter as well and I got the lessons, Gosh, you could write for Aesop or something. And hey! I'm responding to ur emails more now.

HNN: this may seem like a stupid queston…but who is Aesop?...i'm so confused -

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	8. Fate versus the most unpredictable ninja

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Lol I totally enjoyed writing this chap. Yep yep - …on another note Sakura's subseal won't be revealed for another chapter or two I'm not sure yet. Gomen about that :P

ANOUNCEMENT!

I'm in a bit of a pickle I have two ideas for new stories but I kinda promised my beta not to put out two new ones at once so if you would please go to my profile and find the

NOTICE! VOTE HERE! And read then cast your vote I would be very appreciative (yes Ataraninja and Blue Bunny2 you get to vote as well), if you don't or can't pm me due to not having an account you can make it part of your review so if you want to do that I suggest going their first…it shouldn't take that long. Arigato for your time my dearly beloved readers 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own Eiki 'hugs Eiki until he starts turning blue' unfortunately I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters 'Naruto characters use copyrights to fend of HNN'…I think Eiki may be turning purple 'looks down at Eiki'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_

"**Demon speaking in mind"**

Fate versus the most unpredictable ninja –chapter 8

The Hokage stood up and smiled out over the chunin hopefuls "Welcome one and all to Konaha! May those fighting prove their villages proud!" he said taking his seat next to the Kazekage (not) once more as the crowd roared. "My what an inspiring speech." Said the Kazekage 'coughOrochimarucough'. "Still don't you think it's about time you found the fifth Hokage? You're not getting any younger." The man continued. Sarutobi chuckled before saying "I'm not dead yet, and who knows maybe I already have." The Sna…Kazekage frowned before turning his attention to the stadium floor.

Genma stepped forward "All contestants except Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please leave the arena floor and go to the contestant box." He said around his senbon. As the contestants ambled out of the arena Naruto turned to Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the blond and said "You should give up, fate has handed me victory today." The pale eyed ninja said. Naruto literally growled before saying "Fate has nothing to do with it." Neji scowled before saying "You can not win, once a loser always a loser."

At this Naruto broke out into a feral grin before saying "Enough talk, lets fight!" Neji humfed and got into the Gentle Fist fighting stance while Naruto got into his own fighting stance.

Bending his knees he crouched slightly, raising his left arm up to his chest and his right at the same height but slightly stretched out. Both of his hands were slightly open like claws more then fists. At Naruto's 'strange' stance many frowned.

In the competitors box Sasuke had his Sharingan on as he watched his blond team mate. A smirk was on his face as he remembered the blond's wiper as he had left. "Watch me carefully. I can't teach you anything right now so put that Sharingan you're so proud of to good use." Naruto had said to him. _Leave it to that baka to tell some one to copy him_ Sasuke thought to himself as the match below got underway.

Genma raised his hand and said "Begin (to lazy to look up the correct spelling of it in Japanese…if someone would like to tell me I would be appreciative -)!" lowering his hand Genma jumped back to a safe distance.

Neji just stood there so Naruto shrugged and raising his hands made several kage bushins. With a smirk at Neji all of the kage bushins took up the same stance Naruto had originally been in. Neji scowled and with a shout of "Byakugan!" activated his bloodline.

He scowled as he looked the kage bushin's over and found them to be identical to one another. The Naruto's made growling sounds as they charged Neji head on. Neji smirked as he trust his palm forward making one of the kage bushin's puff out of existence.

_There!_ Neji thought to himself charging at the one Naruto that seemed to be lagging behind. "Got you!" he shouted. Naruto smirked down at the palm in his chest as he puffed out of existence. Neji's eyes widened as a whispered "Got who?" came from behind him. _How did that loser find the Byakugan's blind spot!_ Neji thought to himself as he quickly pumped chakra out of every tenketsu on his body as he spun around quickly saying "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

"Umph" Naruto said as he was thrown back and his kage bushin's were destroyed. Climbing to his feet he dusted himself off and watched as Neji came to a stop. Smirking Neji said "Give up, you can not get past my defense!"

Naruto gave Neji a toothy grin as he said "We'll never know if I don't try." Taking his stance Naruto charged at Neji. Neji smirked as he blocked the fist thrown at him. Naruto's grin widened as he opened his fist the rest of the way and grabbed the arm Neji had blocked his hand with digging his slightly pointed nails into the arm.

Bracing himself Naruto grabbed the fist Neji had thrown at him in retaliation. He then lifted his right leg up and used it to break Neji's stance. Using his grip he then proceeded to lift the other boy up and then threw him into the ground.

As he fell Neji's eyes widened in shock at the other ninja's sudden action. Shaking his head slightly Neji flipped back onto his feet, and stared at the blond boy before him. Naruto shook his head and said "A ninja should never underestimate their opponent."

Neji scowled and took up his gentle fist stance. "You won't touch me again." The pale eyed boy said. Naruto laughed and said "We'll see about that emo boy." Neji's eyes narrowed at the blond's remark and smirked as said blond came at him once again.

"You are within my divination!" Neji yelled as a green glowing yin yang symbol appeared beneath him. "Two palms!" he yelled throwing his hands forward. "Four palms!" he continued causing Naruto to wince. "Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms! Sixty Four Palms! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Neji finished as Naruto was sent sailing back.

Turning to Genma, Neji said "Call the match. He won't be getting back up." Before Genma could say anything, a grunt was heard. Looking back Neji's eyes widened as Naruto climbed to his feet. "Why?" Naruto said in a soft voice looking up at the shocked Hyuga.

Neji frowned and said "I'll tell you. In the Hyuga there are two branches. The main branch, and their servants: the branch family." As he continued a scowl twisted his features. "My father was the twin of Hiashi-sama, but because he was born second he became a member of the branch family."

He took a breath before continuing "Konaha was celebrating the peace treaty with Kumogakure. Only the Hyuga clan was absent from the calibrations that day. For that day was the heir's third birthday." Lifting his hand up Neji took off his headband.

Unraveling the bandage wrapped around his head he showed off the pale green seal on his forehead. "That day I got this seal. The Cage Bird Seal (okay this may not be right but all I could find was this and The Hyuga family curse seal…hard choice right? Lol) that was invented to control the branch family." Neji continued sneering.

"They also use it to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. When a member of the branch family dies the seal destroys their eyes." Neji looked at the sky as he continued "That night Hinata-sama was kidnapped. Hiashi-sama killed the kidnapper, only to find out it was the delegate from Kumogakure. The peace treaty had been a facade, Kumogakure had really been after the Byakugan."

Looking at the blond he finished his tail "Kumogakure denied any wrong doing, and demanded Hiashi-sama's body as compensation. Instead they killed my father, Hiashi-sama's twin brother and gave his body to Kumogakure."

Naruto frowned as the other boy rewrapped his forehead and put his headband back on. "Hinata-chan has nothing to do with that!" the unpredictable ninja yelled as he scowled at the other boy. Neji scowled back and said "She is pathetic, and yet because she was born to the main branch she will be clan head!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow _So Hiashi-baka hasn't told the rest of the clan yet _the blond thought to himself. _**"The cowards probably to ashamed to tell the branch family of his 'failure'." **_Echoed threw the blonds head "Enough talk." Naruto said closing his eyes. Neji scowled "Don't bother there is no way…" he trailed off as his Byakugan active eye's widened at the sight before him.

The wind around Naruto picked up and swirled. A purplish chakra was building up in the blonds innermost chakra coil. Slowly the purple chakra began to cycle threw Naruto's chakra coils before stopping at the blocked tenketsu.

Opening his eyes Naruto smirked "Doing the impossible is what I'm well known for!" he said and with a yell pushed the purple chakra out of his body effectively opening his tenketsu much to the other boy's shock.

Naruto's nails elongated slightly but before the demonic chakra could take further hold Naruto stopped it and once again flooded his system with normal blue chakra. "Can't have this getting out of hand now can we?" he said with a smirk.

Neji scowled as Naruto charged at him. For a time neither landed a blow. When Neji finally landed a blow the blond smirked as a pop was heard. Neji's eyes widened as the blond he had been fighting disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Neji looked around franticly, his eyes widened as they landed on the spot Naruto had stood on while he had been opening his tenketsu. There a hole stood out glaringly against the ground. "Too late!" Naruto yelled exploding from the ground landing a solid blow on his opponents chin.

As Neji landed on his back he grunted "Kage bushin, I should have known." Naruto walked to stand over his downed opponent "I failed the academy test three times." The blond said causing the lavender eyed boy to frown in confusion.

"Because the final test was always the same." The blond continued "And no matter what I did I couldn't get the technique down." Crouching down the blond container peered at the boy in the crater below him "I just couldn't master the bushin."

Neji's eyes widened at this revelation. Naruto smiled as he looked up at a bird soaring above them. "You know even a caged bird will peck at the lock of its cage until its free." The most unpredictable ninja said.

"Winner Uzamaki Naruto!" Genma said. Naruto looked around in surprise as the crowed roared to life cheering for him. He turned around and smiling at the crowd basked in their praise. As the medics took Neji away he looked back at the blond who had a huge grin on his face. _I wonder if I can change my fate too_ the Hyuga thought to himself.

In the stands Hinata was standing up clapping her heart out with a huge grin on her face. "That's the way Naruto!" Sakura yelled from beside Hinata. "Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-kun!" was shouted out from behind the pair.

Sakura looked over at the boy behind her "Don't make me regret bringing you Lee-kun!" she said causing Lee to look shocked. "SHOUT LOUDER!" the pink haired vixen yelled with a wide grin. "YOSH!" responded Lee. Hinata giggled as the two ambled to the railing cheering at the top of their lungs.

Around them Kiba, Ino, and Tenten frowned at the out of the blue antics of Sakura, Lee, and Hinata who found herself sandwiched between Lee and Sakura, and with some encouragement was cheering with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Naruto practically glowed on the stadium floor. Genma laughed under his breath before calling out "Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabuku no Gaara please enter the arena." Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at Genma as he began walking up the steps.

Gaara walked by Naruto a sadistic grin on his face. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at this behavior before shrugging and continuing until he came to two puddles of blood. "He seem's to be a little on the insane side." Commented Sasuke as he walked up.

"Just a little." Responded Naruto with a face. Sasuke rolled his eyes before saying. "Didn't do much for me to copy." Naruto rolled his eye's before saying "Well let's see one I can't just randomly start using jutsu that no one has ever seen, and two you have to work too if you want to learn don't expect me to tell you to use those eyes of yours again."

"Hai Hai." The Uchiha said as he walked past the blond. Naruto made a face at Sasuke's back before making his way to the waiting box. Taking a place at the rail he watched as Sasuke entered the arena and faced Gaara.

"GO TEME! Show them what a Shinkirou can do!" Naruto suddenly yelled out. "SHANARO! Kick his creepy butt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura put in from the stands. Many were left confused at the two's comments.

Sasuke on the stadium floor shook his head in exasperation. Looking over at the crazed smile of his opponent he smirked. "Let's get started." The Uchiha said. Genma nodded and stepped forward.

The end:

Okay there is chapter 8…YATTA! Okay on to some explanations…words like yatta, yosh, and shanaro (don't know if that's the correct spellin…Gomen) are all ways of emphasizing, basically they are used here to cheer…Hai means yes, or yes sir/mam, or even understood…this is Japanese the words generally have more then one meaning. Kumogakure is the Village hidden in the Clouds.

Okay so I will be attempting to use more terms from the original when it comes to jutsu okay so now on to my first official Jutsu translation corner:

Bushin are regular clones

Kage Bushin are shadow clones

Tenketsu are chakra openings/pores

Hakkesho Kaiten is the smaller version of Hakkesho Dai Kaiten both of which are also called Kaiten. Hakkesho Kaiten is Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and Hakkesho Dai Kaiten is the Eight Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho is Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Is there anything else you need me to explain? Oh and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think -

From my beta Ataraninja: Okay well just for the record, this is the second time I've read this chapter. I liked the chapter, and hey I'm making progress on your stories.

HNN:…second time….second time…SECOND TIME!!!!!! 'takes deep calming breath' I will not ask I will not ask IWILLNOTASK!!!!!!!!!!

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	9. Fight for you're village!

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay so I've had this one written for a while but I was trying to write the other chaps I need to some of my other stories before I did and I almost succeeded…almost. But I just got the irresistible urge to type this one up now! I love this chapter by the way and I hope you do to -.

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own the Kitsune seals 'parades them by' maybe for the better I don't own Naruto or the original seals 'Naruto characters protect clan seals with copyright'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_

"**Demon speaking in mind"**

Fight for you're village! –chapter 9

Looking back and fourth at the two contestants Genma raised his hand "Begin!" he shouted jumping out of the way. The cork on Gaara's gourd popped out and landed at his feet (Gaara's).

Sasuke decided to stick to the fighting style he was more familiar with and took his stance. With a smirk he seemed to disappear. The audience gasped in amazement, and the ninja watching in astonishment at Sasuke's new speed as he appeared in front of Gaara throwing a punch only to pull up short and jump back as Gaara's sand encased him (again Gaara) and attempted to impale Sasuke.

Racing up the stadium wall Sasuke stopped halfway. Turning to look at Gaara who was still incased in a shell of sand. Going threw some hand seals he grasped his right wrist with his left hand as lighting chakra began to crackle around his right hand.

With a yell of "Chidori!" Sasuke charged at Gaara slamming his right hand into and through the sphere of sand as a scream rang out from inside the dome of sand. In the competitors box Temari and Kankuro stared at their little brother (fact) in horror as Sasuke yanked his arm out to find a strange hand made of sand grasping it. With a grunt Sasuke finally freed his arm.

As the whole caused by his Chidori closed Sasuke's eyes widened as a strange stare like eye stared at him from it and a strange chakra filled the air. In the competition box Naruto's eyes widened as the feel of the chakra "Oh Shit!" he said as he looked on. Temari looked over at Naruto's muttering, her face registering shock at his knowing look.

In the stand's Sakura's eyes were big as she stood at the rail before she yelled "LOOK OUT SASUKE-KUN!" Frowning Sasuke glanced at the stands before his eyes also widened. Looking at Gaara he said "A demon?" scowling he looked more closely before his eyes widened again and he said "No…a container." Causing many eyes to widen.

Soon feathers began to fall throughout the stadium. As the sand collapsed around Gaara he stood (Gaara) there staring at Sasuke clutching his bleeding shoulder as Temari and Kankuro appeared beside him (Gaara). Genma frowned as Baki appeared between him (Genma) and the genin (Gaara).

"Get Gaara out of here until he gets it together, he's crucial to this mission's success." Baki said. "Hai!" Temari and Kankuro said before turning and fleeing with Gaara supported between the two of them .

Genma looked at Sasuke and said "The chunin exams are now over. Go finish you fight and protect the village as a shinobi." Sasuke nodded and ran to follow as Genma interrupted Baki and the two began to fight.

In the competitor's box Naruto growled as he expelled a large amount of chakra dispelling the genjutsu without looking around he jumped down and stood on the stadium floor. Shino and Shikamaru stared in shock at Naruto having broken the genjutsu on them as well. In the stands Sakura did the same as Naruto, resulting in Hinata, Lee, Ino, Chioji, and Kiba not being caught in the genjutsu. Kakashi and Gai appeared taking on the ninja that had invaded the stadium.

In the Hokage stand the Hokage looked over at the Kazekage with a frown. As the Kazekage appeared behind the Hokage the Hokage's guard merely stood there much to the Kazekage and his own guard's shock.

When a roar of rage rang out through Konaha, a startled silence fell as all eyes (even those of the invaders) locked on Naruto from whom the roar had come. Looking at Hinata he said in a strong voice "Lead us!"

Hinata blinked before squaring here shoulders and jumping down to the stadium floor. She removed her jacket revealing a new sleeveless black shirt. As she looked around, the seal appeared for all to see. Raising her voice she gathered her courage to take on her first role as clan heir "Kitsune Clan hear me!" she said causing several gasps and several to pay more attention.

"Today we fight for our home. Let us show our seals with pride! Let us prove to our Konaha brothers and sisters that we are not heartless monsters!" she shouted before rushing off to battle.

In the stands Sakura shed herself of her dress reveling a skin tight sleeveless white shirt that left her midriff (aka stomach) bare, her black shorts firmly in place. Her eyes flashed as her seal appeared.

A heart made of red silk ribbon incasing the clan rose and a soft pink sakura blossom (the whole flower) with petals coming close to wrap around the seal (did I get it right Ataraninja-chan? You never did resend me the pic 'pouts).

Lee sighed as he unraveled the bandages on his left arm as a green and gold Chinese style dragon (okay so its an animal but I couldn't think of anything better for him…plus its cool :P) with its eye's ablaze with the clan rose (think Lee with flames in his eyes except it roses…).

In the Hokage box the Hokage's guard (In cloak shadowing face) removed his cloak to reveal a boy with short black hair. He wears a shirt that leaves his midriff bare above his slightly baggy black pants. On his stomach an angled sai appeared (a said is a three pronged short spear like weapon, its what Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles used). The blades are silver with the hilt wrapped in black cloth with the clan rose embroidered on it. The said seems to have been dipped in black ink staining the blade tips as a drop of ink falls (credit to for guessing Sai and inspiring his seal hope you like it -)

Crossing his arms he didn't move as the Kazekage jumped off onto the roof top. As the Kazekage's guards showed themselves to be four people (am I the only one who thinks they were way too packed together?) and set up the barrier the Hokage's guard ported inside just as the barrier was finished.

Looking at the Hokage the Hokage's guard asked "Should I summon her Hokage-sama?" with a smirk the Hokage removed his robes leaving samurai style armor behind "Go ahead Sai." The elder Hokage said. Nodding Sai went threw a series of hand signs as the Kazekage now revealed to be Orochimaru (okay so who didn't see it coming?) began his own summoning jutsu.

Quickly the snake (aka Orochimaru) finished his summoning jutsu and three coffins began to rise out of the ground. Quickly the Hokage went threw some hand signs and barely managed to keep the third coffin from rising. Sai finished his hand signs and slamming his hand on the ground a cloud of smoke filled the air.

…meanwhile stadium floor…

Naruto had shed his jacket and shirt revealing his seal as Sakura jumped down to join him followed by a small dog with a cape on. Looking up at the competitor's box she yelled "SHIKAMARU, SHINO! Kakashi-sensei has ordered us to follow Pakkun here 'she points at the dog' who will sniff out Sasuke-kun, we are then to aid Sasuke-kun."

With a sigh Shikamaru jumped down followed by the silent Shino. As they set off Shikamaru looked at the backs of Sakura and Naruto and thought to himself _the Kitsune Clan?_

The small pug lead them farther into the forest before stopping and sniffing. "Find anything?" Naruto asked hanging upside down from the bottom of a tree branch (he's above Pakkun). "Yeah there is a group of nin rapidly approaching." The ninkin said. Sakura frowned and said "We can't afford to slow down, Sasuke-kun is in no position to fight Gaara." 

Shikamaru sighed and said "You guys go on I'll stop them here." Naruto looked at the lazy genin and asked "Will you be okay?" Shikamaru nodded and said "Restraint is one of my families specialties." "Alright then, don't do anything stupid." Said Naruto causing Shikamaru's eyes to widen as the others set off once more.

With a sigh Shikamaru slipped into the shadows to await his opponents. As time passed he looked up at the clouds remembering that all he ever wanted was a plain wife and a couple of obedient kids out of life. _How'd it end up like this?_ He thought to himself. At a rustling he became once more aware of his mission and focused on the group of nin now in the clearing studying some tracks the group (Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru) had laid down to throw off pursuers.

Going threw some hand signs Shikamaru quickly trapped them in his Kagemane no jutsu. Stepping out from the bushes that had concealed him he looked them over. As they smirked at him he quickly ducked out of the way of the kunai that the enemy's backup had thrown at him.

With a smirk he quickly sent his shadow over and trapped the new comer as well. Smirking he raised and empty hand and their kunai filled hands did the same. Shikamaru winced as he jerked his arm and let go of the Kagemane no jutsu right before the kunai impacted their owner's hearts sending them to the ground dead.

As he looked over his work Shikamaru began trembling and quickly found some bushes to empty his stomach into. As he finished heaving a whistle filled the air. Looking over Shikamaru sighed "Didn't have much choice did I?" he said. The man took out a cigarette and lit it taking a draw he said "That's the ninja world Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded before saying "Yeah, but it's still a drag Asuma-sensei." Before he tried to stand on his shaking legs. Asuma shook his head and said "Its okay, you've done your part in protecting Konaha. Leave the rest to your comrades."

Nodding Shikamaru propped himself up against a tree as his sensei turned to go. "But the village is still over run, so once you pull together head back and help out." Asuma said over his shoulder. Shikamaru nodded to his sensei's back and said in a tired voice "Hai."

…with Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Pakkun…

Sniffing Pakkun said "Our pursuers have stopped." Looking at Sakura, Naruto said "See I told you Shikamaru could handle it." Sakura rolled her eye's and said "Hai, you did." With a smirk Naruto got stars in his eyes as he said "Don't forget you said you'd buy me all the ramen I could eat if Shikamaru did it!" With a sad sigh Sakura said "I was hoping you'd forget that."

Naruto laughed and said "Me?! Forget ramen?!" Sakura chuckled before replying "Yeah I know it was a vain hope." _What's up with these kids and betting in the middle of a mission? _Pakkun thought to himself before sniffing again and saying "We're coming up on them and the enemy seems to have split up."

As they finally joined up with Sasuke they found him in a stare off with Kankuro. Noticing them out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke said "You're late." Naruto nodded and said "Traffic was a bitch (props to whoever guesses which anime I got that from - and maybe a Naruto cookie!)." 

Sakura and Shino sweat dropped while Kankuro seemed a little confused at the strange conversation. "Let me fight him. The rest of you seem to know how to handle that Gaara kid. I should have been fighting him anyway." Said Shino in a monotone.

Nodding Naruto said "Sounds like a plan, but be careful we don't know much about his fighting style." Shino nodded his head in agreement of Naruto's wise words (gasp).

"Sasuke-kun, this is Pakkun he's one of Kakashi-sensei's tracking ninken." Sakura said to the Uchiha. Nodding Sasuke said "Then let's go." Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Talkative today aren't we?" Sasuke hned at the comment as they began the chase once more.

…Inside barrier with Hokage, Orochimaru, Sai, two dead Hokage's, and mystery summons…

As the smoke cleared a very busty blond haired women smirked at Orochimaru's shock even as the first and second Hokage's walked out of the coffins. "Damn it snake-face." The women said. The Hokage chuckled and said "A bet's a bet isn't it then?"

The end:  
Okay so maybe I'm cruel for ending it there but the chapter was saying I'm done I'm done so I had to. Lol so who is the busty blond (as if you can't guess) and why is she here? Better yet how is she here? Lol you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out cause I'm evil like that 'crackles manically'

Things you might need to know:

Yes Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all recognized the demonic chakra it took Sasuke longer to figure it out cause he only felt it for the first time this morning. Okay so I could have included Hinata but she was in the bathroom (just go with it)

No Konaha is not freaking out about having a clan that calls itself the Kitsune Clan right now its got more important thing to worry about then a couple of helping hands like I don't know most of sound and sand invading.

Yes Hinata is fighting along with other Kitsune (minus Lee cause he can't fight right now), but is not going to play a major role think Kakashi and Gai, cause she will fight in smaller scenarios like that, she's slowly coming out of her shell but it takes time.

Why was Shikamaru like that you ask? Well the reason is simple, he was able to defeat them so easily because he was still fresh (yes I know some of you will be mad at me for dropping his battle but I felt like doing something different and everyone has the whole for one reason or another Shikamaru winds up fighting Temari before Sasuke fights Gaara in their story so yeah) and was able to deduce the back up due to that big brain of his being fresh. The throwing up? Well he just made his first kill, which by the way impressed Asuma if you didn't notice.

Why did I put the whole Sakura losing the bet to Naruto?...cause I thought of it and thought it would be funny to put it in there.

Jutsu Translation corner (note that I will only put new ones here for older jutsu's already used look at previous chapter…also I will not be reposting this so yeah):

Kagemane no jutsu Shadow possession jutsu

And I think that's everything, so love me? Hate me? Let me know (in a nice way please) with a review!

From my beta Ataraninja: I believe this is the second time I've read this chapter, but ne wayz I finished it (again) and I liked it bunches.

HNN: why do I get the feeling you've told me that before 'looks lost'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	10. Battle on the Rooftop

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro: Okay so here is chapter 10 'dances around with Eiki' I really like this chapter I think it turned out well oh and yeah warning mild language…and some spoilers I guess if you aren't through the chuunin exams. Read on my beloved readers and know that I love all of you.

Oh and in case you didn't see this earlier to duke please email me (look at my profile to find my yahoo account) about Ten Ten's sub seal, you have as of yet to email me…quite possibly my fault but if you do not respond by the time I post the next chapter I will contact the person who guessed Ten Ten second - so what do you want it to look like?

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fanfiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I own my original jutsu…no others sadly

"Speaking" _Thinking_ "_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/or inner Hinata talking to Hinata"_ "**Demon speaking in mind" ****Jutsu**

Battle on the Rooftop –chapter 10

Recap:

As the smoke cleared a very busty blond haired women smirked at Orochimaru's shock even as the first and second Hokage's walked out of the coffins. "Damn it snake-face." The women said. The Hokage chuckled and said "A bet's a bet isn't it then?"

Chapter start:

The blonde women cracked her knuckles as, on the vee of skin revealed by her shirt, a shimmering seven tailed blonde fox appeared its tails (tipped in soft blue-green) were wrapped around the clan rose, and clutched in its mouth is a scalpel.

Orochimaru scowled at her and said with a hiss "What are you doing here Tsunade?" The busty blonde now revealed to be the legendary sucker Tsunade frowned at Sai before saying "The kid here found me about a month ago and made me a proposal I couldn't refuse."

"Such as?" asked Orochimaru. Tsunade smirked and said in an exaggerated voice "It's a secret!" The third Hokage laughed and said "It took quit a bit to get her to agree to come back."

With a sigh Tsunade said "Enough already I'm here, everyone's all cheerfully reunited, lets get this fight over with." The first Hokage raised his brow at his granddaughter and said "A lot has changed."

The second Hokage nodded his agreement as Orochimaru finished **Kyuchiyose-Edo tensei** by placing controlling seals inside the two newly resurrected Hokage's. Tsunade scowled as her grandfathers eyes glazed over and he and the second Hokage became mere puppets for Orochimaru.

"Never the less, today Konoha will fall," said Orochimaru with an evil chuckle. Sarutobi scowled and said "As long as the will of fire still burns you will never defeat Konoha." Orochimaru frowned and said "I will kill you and put the flame out permanently."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said "You never did get it did you snake-face?" Orochimaru scowled and raising his arms sent the first and second Hokage on the attack. "I must correct my mistake, Tsunade, Sai please take care of the resurrected Hokage." said the third Hokage.

Tsunade sighed and said "Okay, but you owe me a drink after all this old man." Sarutobi smirked and said "All right then." as he dogged the **Suiton Suijinheki** the Nidaime sent at him. As the Nidaime moved to follow Sarutobi, Tsunade interrupted him throwing a chakra laced punch at her great uncle.

As Sarutobi made his way to Orochimaru he (Sarutobi) began going through some hand signs finishing it he said "**Kyuchiyose-Enkonou Enma**" summoning Enma to him. Enma looked at the elder Sarutobi before saying "It's about time you cleaned up your mess."

The Sandaime sighed and said "I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this." Hardening his eyes Sarutobi opened his hand and said with new resolve "Let's show him the true will of fire!" Enma grinned and nodded as he transformed into the Thunderbolt Staff.

Grasping the staff the Sandaime looked at Orochimaru who had just…well threw up his sword Kusanagi. Sarutobi shook his head and said "How many times must I tell you not to swallow everything you come in contact with?" 

Orochimaru scowled and leveled Kusanagi at his old sensei. "I have no time for your foolishness." the snake sennin said as he quickly went through some one handed seals. Finishing he said in a sinister voice "**Katon Housenka**!" as he inhaled and sent a shower of fire blasts toward his old teacher.

The Sandaime responded by quickly going threw his own set of one handed seals and saying "**Doton Doryuuheki**!" as he spewed mud from his mouth to form his defense.

… With Tsunade and the Nidaime…

Tsunade shook her head making some of the water she was covered in fly. She sighed as she watched her great uncle begin some hand signs only to stop as all around them the roof rumbled.

Looking over at were Sai and the Shodai Hokage were doing battle. Tsunade said "Ah Shit!" as the Shodai finished using **Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan** resulting in first sprouts rising from the roof.

After a pause the sprouts jumped to life and before long the roof top battlefield had turned into a forest battle field. Tsunade glanced around and with a sigh thought _I hope you know what your doing old man, _before the time for thought was over and she was forced to dodge the Nidaime's **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**.

Landing on the side of a tree she raised her hands and said "**Shosen Jutsu**." as her palms began to glow a soft green. Cracking her neck she looked at her great uncle and thought, _Since he seems to be able to regenerate from whatever damage I do to him, it seems my only option is to destroy that controlling seal._

Crouching down she jumped just as the Nidaime fired another **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** at her previous position. As she weaved her way threw various water jutsu that the Nidaime threw at her she focused on his head.

Landing behind him she placed her hands on the back of his head. Her eyes narrowed as she extracted the controlling seal using her **Shosen Jutsu** covered hands. Once the seal was removed the spell holding the Nidaime soul in place shattered as his form melted away leaving behind the corpse of Kin.

Tsunade crushed the seal and the kunai it was attached to in her fist as she looked down at Kin's form. With an almost audible growl she turned and began to try and find her old sensei _Fur ball can look after himself_ she thought as she began making her way to were her old teammate and her old sensei fought.

…Sai and the Shodai Hokage…

The battle had started off mundane enough. With both participants using Taijutsu strictly. The controlled Shodai had quickly gotten bored and thus used his **Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan**.

Now Sai sat crouched on a branch having dodged everything the Shodai had as of yet thrown at him. As the Shodai landed across from him Sai decided to go on the offensive. Unraveling a scroll, he put his brush to use and said **Choju Giga** as his painting came to life.

The lion like creature came to Sai's waist in size. As Sai and the creature moved in on the Shodai Sai chose to be the bait and attacked head on. Ducking and weaving the Shodai and Sai once again engaged in Taijutsu combat.

The Shodai scowled before finding himself rendered in two by Sai's jutsu. Sai jumped back and watched with slight shock as the Shodai regenerated. Once fully reformed the Shodai began going threw a set of hand signs.

Finishing the Shodai said in a dead voice "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**" Sai's eyes widened as darkness descended around him completely blocking his sight. As a hand slammed into his back out of the darkness surprising him and sending him flying.

As Sai came to a stopped an evil smirk crossed his face as he dismissed his jutsu and his seal pulsed a soft black. His normally black eyes darkened into seemingly endless depths as his feature became more feral with his normally tidy hair looking like he had blow dried it and it had stuck like that.

He looked around and smirked as he caught the foot aimed at his head. "Now Now Shodai-sama, you should know better then to try and out fox a fox demon." Sai's form seemed to shift and shimmer before he blended into the darkness as he whispered "**Kitsune: Yoru Shouyou**."

The Shodai froze as his senses reached out and found much to his surprise nothing. His silent enemy was no longer within the range of his **Kokuangyo** once caught. "Missing something?" an eerie voice suddenly echoed from the empty darkness.

The Shodai's dead eyes widened as the voice continued "Funny thing about you Shodai-sama." The Shodai's brow furrowed as he said in a dead voice "What's that?" "If you had one of your crystals I wouldn't stand a chance against you." said Sai as a wind scythe split the Shodai's skull in two.

"**Kitsune: Kasai**!" Sai said quickly firing off a blast of blue fire at the exposed controlling seal. As the seal burned up and the Shodai was returned to his resting place his **Kokuangyo** dispelled leaving behind a pitch black five tailed demon fox.

He is solid black from nose to tail, with no noticeable color change at the tip of his tails. Slowly shifting Sai looked down on the corpse of Zaku. Narrowing his still fox-like eyes Sai turned his attention to the battle between master and student.

…current time Orochimaru verses Sarutobi…

Mud littered the battle field from were each combatant had used **Dolton Bushin** to dodge the deadly jutsu the other had directed at them. The older Hokage had long since revealed the fruit of Orochimaru's experiments (his immortality jutsu), and the Sandaime was deeply saddened.

As Sarutobi panted and looked across at his one time student the knowledge of what he was about to do set in. Looking at his one time student he held the Thunderbolt staff in one hand and began a rapid set of seals with the other finishing he inhaled before saying as he exhaled "**Katon Karyuu Endan"**

As the dragon made of flames began racing toward Orochimaru who had began some seals of his own, the famed professor quickly completed a second set of hand seals causing Orochimaru's slit eyes to widen.

"Impossible!" The snake sennin said as his former sensei said "**Katon: Kage Bushin no Jutsu**." causing the single fire dragon to become seven. Quickly finishing his jutsu Orochimaru said "**Doton Doryuuheki**."

As he cowered behind his wall the dragons hit each one causing the wall to shake and, much to Orochimaru's horror, crack. As the snake sennin looked on in horror the fifth dragon broke threw. Using his blade Kusanagi Orochimaru was able to fend off the fifth and sixth dragon.

As the seventh approved the now badly injured Orochimaru he said "Pull down the barrier! We're retreating!" "Hai!" the sound four said grabbing their leader. As they raced away the seventh dragon took is prize by grabbing the only one he could get "AHHHHHHHHHHHhh!" screamed the female member of the sound four as she was impaled with the force of it.

Sarutobi sighed as Enma returned to normal. "Not bad old timer." the monkey king said before disappearing with a puff. As the old Hokage staggered Tsunade braced himself against her shoulder. "What's the matter sensei?" she asked her voice laced with concern.

Sarutobi smiled and said "That jutsu combination takes a hell of a lot of chakra!" Tsunade blinked before laughing and saying "You should really look into a replacement old man."

Sarutobi winked at her and said "Tsunade who do you suppose I could make a bet with that would not only aid the village in this time of war, but also let me retire afterwards?" Tsunade laughed as Sai joined them.

"You'd have to find a pretty big sucker for that one." The slug princess said playfully. Sai who now looked like he normally did said "I wonder how the others are doing?" Tsunade looked at him and said "If that blonde brat is anything like the bun girl said then they should be fine." 

Sai smiled and said "Hai, Naruto-san is more than capable of taking care of that end of the fight." Looking down and the still smoldering form on the building he said "What of that one?" Sarutobi sighed and said "For now we keep her alive, she may have valuable information about were Orochimaru is hiding."

Tsunade nodded and as Sai took Sarutobi so that she could see to Konoha's newest prisoner of war. Placing her hands over the girl Tsunade frowned and said in a discussed voice "What the hell has Orochimaru been experimenting with, there's a curse here that is eating her away alive.

End:

Okay you should know that yes I did take some liberties by giving Orochimaru some attacks he didn't use (I think) in the original battle with Sarutobi, my reasoning behind this is that his goal is to learn every jutsu so him having some of these not so advanced ones (for example Sasuke uses Katon Housenka) seems like a reasonable thing.

I liked the plot twist with the member of the Sound four but what do you think? Below are a heck of a lot of jutsu, man fights are gona be killer from here on out if I keep this up…on the up side I think my fight scenes are improving.

Definitions:

Shodai –basically is the title of the first Hokage

Nidaime –basically is the title of the second Hokage

Sandaime –basically the title of the third Hokage

Kusanagi – known as the grass long sword in English, is a famous sword from Japanese legend

Jutsu corner:

**Kyuchiyose-Edo tensei** – means Impure World Resurrection or Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation -used to resurrect dead Hokage by Orochimaru

**Suiton Suijinheki** – means Water Type, Water Barrier Wall -creates a blast of water from the mouth

**Kyuchiyose-Enkonou Enma** –means Demon Monkey King Summoning- summons King Enma, who is able to turn into the Thunderbolt Staff

**Katon Housenka** –means Fire Type: Mythical Fire Flower –send multiple blasts of fire from the mouth

**Doton Doryuuheki** –means Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier) –user spews mud from their mouth which grows into a large wall of hard earthen material

**Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan** –means Wood Type: Tree-World Construction, Secret Skill –uses chakra to control plant life and create large plants that can be used as a barrier, or in this case to acquire the terrain advantage

**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** –means Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Skill –creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water

**Shosen Jutsu** –means Mystical Palm Technique –it is a basic medical jutsu that can be used to hurt or heal

**Choju Giga** –means Super Beasts Imitation Picture –brings to life drawings

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu** –means Bringer of Darkness –Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield, causes confusion.

**Dolton Bushin** –means mud clone may be wrong couldn't find it even though I know they use it

**Katon Karyuu Endan** –means Fire Type: Fire Dragon Flame Blast –sends a stream of fire towards the opponent in the shape of a large dragon

Original jutsu corner (this is were I will list all jutsu I have created, I'm going back and giving all of my jutsu original names so I will list them here so you know what you may have missed):

**Kitsune: Meimu** –means Kitsune illusion - low level genjutsu that allows user to seemingly vanish by blending into their surroundings (used in chapter 6)

**Kitsune: Kasai** –means fox fire - surrounds hand with bluish flame that is thrown at enemy, and can also be used for close combat (used in chapter 6)

**Kitsune: Yoru Shouyou** –means Kitsune (which is Japanese for fox…most of you already know this I'm sure) : Night Walk - advanced level Kitsune genjutsu that allows the user to disperse their conciseness into a certain range of darkness effectively becoming apart of the night, they can attack at will and predicting their attack is almost impossible

**Kitsune: Kasai** –means fox fire –surrounds hand in bluish flame that is thrown at the enemy, can also be used for close combat

**Kaiten: Kage Bushin no Jutsu** –basically my take on Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu, if you can multiply shuriken you can multiply a Kaiton…at least that's what I think anyway, I limited the number because the original Kaiton Jutsu uses a lot of chakra

'wipes brow' this chap took for ever to type because I listed the jutsu as I wrote them so I wouldn't leave any out…took forever but it was worth it -, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

From my beat Ataraninja: I'm alive, I swear HNN. This is the third chap that I've read today, I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself. Liked the chap, and I'll read the others once I'm finished w/ this review.

HNN: I see alive…thought you were the undead there for a minuet


	11. The Fur hits the Fan

"Their just up ahead

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay so this is chapter 11…okay so yeah you may or may not know that while I have my laptop back form the shop they wiped my hard drive and I can't find my Microsoft Word Disc…so yeah I blame any huge errors on WordPad. Warning mild language.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fan fiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I own the **Aoru Shichiyou Butoukai's **(fan moon dances) but nothing else (besides my other original jutsu).

"Speaking" _Thinking_ "_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" ****Jutsu**

The Fur hits the Fan – chapter 11

"There just up ahead." said Pakkun as he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto jumped from tree to tree. "Right!" Naruto replied as the duo of Suna shinobi came into view. As Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came to a halt they surrounded the Suna shinobi (Pakkun is in the back where he has little chance of getting hurt). Temari found herself facing Sasuke who was in front of her and Gaara.

Forming a circle around them Naruto was on their right flank with Sakura took the left. When Gaara noticed Sasuke he began to laugh maniacally. Temari trembled in fear as she jumped away from her brother. As Temari fled Sakura frowned and said "I'll leave him to you two, I'll take the kunoichi." Naruto nodded as he and Sasuke faced the now sand shrowded Gaara. Leaping off Sakura raced after the Suna kunoichi.

Temari rapidly put distance between herself and her crazed brother. _I don't want to get caught in that,_ she thought to herself as she reached a grass clearing in the forest. Temari gasped as what appeared to be a glowing kunai wizened by her glazing her cheek. Spinning around she found herself face to face with Sakura.

Sakura smirked as Temari's eyes widened and she rolled to the right to avoid the kunai as it returned to Sakura. Grabbing it Sakura smirked again as Temari gaped in shock as the kunai seemed to melt and disappear into the pink haired kunoichi's hand. "You'll have to face me if you want to go any further." Sakura said pointing at Temari as she crouched slightly raising her left arm up to her chest her right slightly outstretched. Both of her hands were slightly open like claws.

Temari's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the fighting stance Naruto had used in his bout against Neji being willed by the girl in front of her. Temari smirked and said "We've put enough distance between us and Gaara. Now I don't have to worry about him, and I can easily beat a weakling like you." _I hope we're far enough anyway,_ Temari added to herself.

Sakura growled and said "Do no think you face the same girl you saw in the elimination round. I have since had my suppression seal removed, you will not win." Unstraping her fan Temari slammed it into the ground beside her and smirked confidently "Well then lets see how well you stand up to my wind jutsu."

Sakura crouched and sprung at Temari, her claw like hands swiping at the Suna kunoichi who quickly dodged, and with a swipe of her fan retaliated with a gust of wind. Sakura was thrown back by the wind and flipping, landed perched on the side of a tree at the edge of the clearing. Going threw some hand signs Sakura whispered "**Kit Shissou **."

Temari blinked as she tried to follow Sakura's movements as Sakura seemed to disappear leaving an after image as the pink haired kunoichi slammed a clawed hand into Temari's gut. The Konoha shinobi's clawed fingers left gaping wounds and caused Temari to cough up a small amount of blood. Temari jumped back leaving the clearing behind to enter another forested area quickly avoiding anymore punishment as she landed on a branch her left hand on her wounded stomach as her right clutched her fan.

"You bitch!" Temari said in outrage as she used both hands to raise her fan and snapping it open all the way she said "**Kamaitchi no Jutsu!**" Sakura dodged the attack and in a blur of speed landed on the same branch as Temari. The sand kunoichi's eye's widened as she dodged Sakura's punch. Sakura growled and stood, her eyes slanted as she watched the panting Suna ninja.

Temari blinked as a feeling of dread washed over her. Behind the battling kunoichi where they had come from the lumbering form of Shukaku towered. Temari gasped and cringed at the sight. "Your fight is with me!" yelled a now irritated Sakura as her normally straight hair seemed to curl at the ends almost like ruffled fur.

Her seal pulsed a soft pink as her green eyes became luminescent. Smirking a toothy grin Sakura chuckled at her opponents shock over her (Sakura's) changes in appearance. "Tell me little Sand Shinobi. Can you overcome your fear and fight me?" Sakura growled out. Temari steeled her nerves and fired off another **Kamaitchi no Jutsu**.

Sakura jumped up and flipped over the incoming attack. Landing on the ground Sakura looked up into the tree tops. Temari scowled down at her opponent and opening her fan half way she thought to herself _We're still too close, I need to get farther away. But first I guess I have to deal with her._

Lifting her fan Temari said "**Aoru Hanrin Butoukai!**" as she swept the half open battle fan. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as a much more concentrated gust of wind flew at her.

Jumping the pink haired kunoichi landed on a tree only to hear Temari say "**Aoru Jougen Butoukai!**" Sakura grunted as a smaller but more powerful gust of wind hit her from the side sending her into a large branch.

Quickly applying charka to her hands Sakura grabbed onto the branch and steadied herself before her eyes widened as she heard Temari say "**Aoru Mangetsu Butoukai!**" Letting go of the branch Sakura pummeled to the ground avoiding the attack as she landed.

Looking at the smirking Temari Sakura's slit eyes glowed as she growled, blood dripping from her wounded side (where she was hit with the **Aoru Jougen Butoukai**). Temari smirked and said "Don't worry your pink head about your loss, after all I should already be a chunin."

Sakura scowled _** "LET ME AT HER!" **_Inner Sakura howled in full fox demon form all three tails whirling around angrily. _"Not yet." _Sakura thought back _"Its not time yet." _ She continued calmly. _**"WELL HURRY UP ALREADY!"**_ Inner Sakura raged. _"Hai Hai."_ replied Sakura.

"Better pay attention to your opponent!" said Temari scowling as she opened her fan half way and scent another **Aoru Hanrin Butoukai** raining down on Sakura. Sakura went threw some hand seals and said "**Kit ********Shissou!****" as she once more used the jutsu's burst of speed to avoid the oncoming attack and enter the tree tops.**

**Temari frowned and dodged the clawed hand Sakura had thrown at her stomach only to come up short as Sakura used her momentum to instead land a clawed hand on Temari's exposed back. **

**Temari let out a cry of pain as she snapped open her fan and launched herself into the air on top of it. Sakura panted slightly as she watched Temari float up into the air. Sakura growled as a popping sound was heard. **

**Looking down Temari gasped at the two tailed sapphire blue fox with black tipped tails that now stood beside Sakura. "Oui Oui, Sakura-chan in a bind?" the fox asked. Before Sakura could answer the ground rumbled. Looking to where the others battled Sakura could now see a giant toad standing off against Shukaku, who now had an apparently sleeping Gaara perched on his head.**

**"Toads?" asked Temari shocked. Sakura sighed and nodded before saying "Yeah, its something Naruto-kun picked up apparently during the last month." Temari looked at Sakura and said "But why toads? I mean at least foxes look good." **

**Sakura shrugged and said "How should I know? I guess it's a guy thing." The fox coughed drawing their attention back to it. "The fight Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura blinked and said "Oh right. I need you to get her down for me Koniro-kun."**

**Koniro nodded and said "Why didn't you say so to begin with. ****Kitsune: Meimu!**" Temari blinked as the little fox appeared to disappear. Her eyes widened as she said "A genjutus!"

Placing her hands together Temari said "Kai!" "Too late!** Biyoku Sentou!**" said Koniro appearing over Temari his tails having grown to twice his length and thickening as he slammed them into the aerial kunoichi sending her to the ground in the clearing once more (yes they did just go in a circle).

"Alright let's finish this!" said Sakura going threw some hand signs before saying "**Kitsune: Sentou!**" Temari blinked as the sky darkened. Looking around her she noticed for the first time a pack of wolf size foxes surrounding her.

Among them stood Koniro and Sakura in her fox form. Sakura gave Temari a toothy grin before the whole pack charged Temari. Temari let out a scream and slumped to the ground. Sakura stood over her and sighed _"You know some times you go over board."_ The pink haired kunoichi thought.

"_**Maybe but she deserved it!"**_ replied Inner Sakura with a grin. "Do I even want to know what you did to her?" asked Koniro coming up beside Sakura. Sakura chuckled and said "Not really, no." Koniro shook his head and said "Didn't think so."

Looking around Koniro asked "Need me for anything else?" Sakura shook her head and said "Nah, I can handle the rest. Besides the others might need you more." The gem colored fox coked his head and asked "Why would they summon a two tail? I mean you maybe, I am your first, but I don't see why anyone else would."

Sakura shrugged and said "You never know." Koniro shook his head as he disappeared with a poof of smoke. Walking over Sakura quickly bound the unconscious Temari before looking up at Shukaku and Gamabunta. _I wonder how things are going with those three._ She thought to herself.

…with Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke right after the girls left…

As Gaara continued to laugh a tick formed on Sasuke's brow. "Okay that's it **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" the avenger said as he fired off the fire jutsu. Naruto let loose a barrage of chakra shaped scythe blades from the other side.

When Gaara's sand rose up and blocked both attacks Sasuke was slightly shocked. When the sand absorbed the chakra blades Naruto simply said "FUCK!"

The End:

LOL man I feel evil everyone was expecting the epic battle against Gaara lol anyway I felt that since I changed Sakura I should give her a chance to shine too. Okay on to the jutsu!

Jutsu corner:

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **–means Fire Type: Grand Fireball Skill- uses high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame.

**Kamaitchi no Jutsu** – means Slashing Wind Skill- A jutsu that creates large gusts of wind from a fan strike

Original Jutsu corner:

**Kit ********Shissou** – means Kit sprint- gives user a speed boost for short periods of time, in this case Sakura may have over used it as it requires a good chunk of charka to use properly.

**Aoru Hanrin Butoukai** –means fan half-moon dance- Tamari opens her fan half way and sends a blast of wind towards her opponent, uses chakra to make it more accurate and more powerful.

**Aoru Jougen Butoukai **-literally fan first quarter of the moon dance, but lets call it fan quarter moon dance- Tamari opens her fan a quarter of the way, sending a small but concentrated blast of wind at her opponent. All of the Butoukai use chakra laced wind to make them more powerful

**Aoru Mangetsu Butoukai **–means fan full moon dance- Tamari opens her fan all the way and sends a large powerful blast of wind towards her opponent, chakra enhanced. More advanced than the Kamaitchi no Jutsu in that the user must know how to manage the amount of chakra added to the attack while Kamaitchi has a set amount of chakra theoretically the Shichiyou Butoukai's do not.

All three together (**Hanrin**, **Jougen**, and the **Mangetsu**) are the **Aoru Shichiyou Butoukai's**- means fan moon dance's.

**Kitsune: Meimu **– means Kitsune illusion-low level genjutsu that allows user to seemingly vanish by blending into their surroundings

**Biyoku Sentou **–literally tail punch, but lets call it tail bash- where the summon pumps chakra into its tails allowing them to seemingly swell up with chakra, this increases their size allowing them to be used as a good offensive weapon.

**Kitsune ****Sentou – **means Kitsune punch, originally bash…but I couldn't find the Japanese for bash 'pouts'- low level genjutus that makes the target see a pack of wolf size foxes surrounding them from there the user will change the genjutsu to best suit their needs, in this case Sakura let Inner Sakura depict what would happen next….poor poor Temari

Okay that's everything…I think let me know if I left something out k?...anyway don't forget to leave me a review -

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chapter and Sakura was really kick-ass and all so two thumbs up! The whole conversation about the toads though was kind of random.

HNN: yeah thought id just add it, I'll explain it more later :)

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	12. Rage about it!

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay so your probably wondering what's the hold up right?...well its this chapter! I just couldn't figure out how to make it work, I think it turned out pretty well in the end but it was a pain 'sigh' anyway on to the story 'pumps fist into air'

Now a message to my reviewers:

moonangel511: I totally respect that…I don't generally review every chap of a story I just found either…unless it just shouts at me, the story that is and I have to lol and here's your up date -

emhunter: lol if i make them any longer my beta (Atara-chan) takes forever to get them back to me so now I make them all about the same length, glad you like the story hope you continue to enjoy it -

Toyoharu54612: thanks

Dragon Man 180: lol I am too -

vash3055: Arigato 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own the **Rippuku sets** and any other original jutsu I may use…that's about it though.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Rage about it! – chapter 12

Recap:

As Gaara continued to laugh a tick formed on Sasuke's brow. "Okay that's it **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" the avenger said as he fired off the fire jutsu. Naruto let loose a barrage of chakra shaped scythe blades from the other side.

When Gaara's sand rose up and blocked both attacks, Sasuke was slightly shocked. When the sand absorbed the chakra blades, Naruto simply said "FUCK!"

Story Start:

With a howl Gaara sent a wave of sand out toward Sasuke and Naruto, who both jumped up onto some higher up tree branches. "Okay so I guess we bring out the big guns," said Naruto.

"Hai," agreed Sasuke as he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and electricity began to crackle around his right fist.

Naruto sighed and said "Man, I wish I had completed my Rasengan training…but I guess this will have to do." as he raised his hands in the now familiar kitsune battle stance. His blue eyes deepened as red chakra whipped around his clawed hands.

When Gaara lunged for Sasuke, Naruto dive bombed him drawing the red head's attention to the blonde as said blonde used his chakra incased hands to fend off Gaara's sand and land a glancing blow on the sand shinobi's right shoulder.

With a roar of outrage Gaara grabbed Naruto with his arm that was now made of sand successfully pinning the blonde down. "**CHIDORI**!" yelled Sasuke thrusting his attack into the sand arm's wrist causing it to fall apart, freeing the blonde.

Naruto panted slightly to regain the breath that had been squeezed out of him. "Okay plan B," said Naruto as he clasped his hands like he was praying. Folding his fingers until only his index fingers and thumbs are pointed up.

Closing his eyes wind began to swirl around the blond. Snapping open his now red slited eyes, Naruto flung the wind outward. It now glows a hazy red with demonic chakra. Separating the wind turned into a small floating red flames that danced around the battle filled. Sasuke was panting on the side lines from exertion.

_Just one __**chidori**__ left,_ the dark haired Uchiha thought as he curiously watched Naruto's new attack begin. Naruto growled and said "**Sukai Rippuku!**" at his words the flames began pelting Gaara.

Gaara merely swiped at the incoming flames with his sand covered arm. His crazed eyes widened as he roared out in pain as the flames weaved threw the sand to slice at his arm. Forced to weave around the flames Gaara launched himself at Naruto who was still holding his pose.

Naruto's eyes widened as Gaara sailed at him. Blinking the blond jumped back, as he did so the flames flickered and dispersed. Gaara landed on the branch Naruto had left and howled as Sasuke thrust a **chidori** into his back. Sasuke, landing next to Naruto on a tree in front of Gaara, panted.

"Did it work?" Sasuke asked between pants. Naruto eyed Gaara as the red head was surrounded by sand. In a burst of demonic chakra Gaara's form expanded. When the sand shinobi finished he was perched on top of (kinda halfway into really) a giant raccoon.

"I WILL PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" the red head howled as he sunk into the raccoon.

"Nope…don't think it did." said Naruto finally answering his dark haired teammate. Sasuke scowled and said,

"Gee, you don't say." Their conversation was cut short as the giant tanuki (thanks to fairyqueen maeve and AliKat12 for helping me out with tanuki:) swiped its tail at the two sending them flying back into the trees behind them.

"Ow," said Naruto as he pulled himself up off the ground were he had landed after hitting a tree.

"Baka," said Sasuke from were he had used chakra to stick to a tree.

"Oi Oi! Its not my fault! **Sukai Rippuku** takes a heck of a lot of chakra. Even with my demonic chakra it takes a while to replenish it…" defended Naruto hotly.

Sasuke coked an eye brow and said, "So basically you're useless right now, huh?"

Naruto growled under his breath and said, "NO!...okay maybe a little."

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's expression before widening his eyes and shouting, "LOOK OUT!"

Naruto blinked before jumping back rapidly to avoid the incoming sand shuriken. Sasuke found himself also dodging the projectiles before he landed on another branch. "Okay, note to self, don't ignore the giant tanuki," Naruto said, crouching as he watched the towering form of sand.

Bringing his hands into a familiar cross shape Naruto said "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**!" As the clearing filled with clones Naruto pointed and said, "CHARGE!" As the group rushed forward, the clones braced themselves as they gave the remaining charging Narutos a boost into the air before they went poof as the tail slammed into them.

As the remaining bunshins flew towards the belly of the tanuki, the beast swiped a clawed paw at them. Four of the bunshin's impacted allowing the last Naruto to jump off the claw and continue to the belly.

Going threw some seals Naruto said, "**Rippuku toku**!" as angry looking red chakra surrounded him and allowed him to slip into the mass of sand. Tunneling through the sand Naruto reached Gaara's shocked form. Slamming a clawed hand into the red head's right shoulder, he sunk his claws into the already open wound. Naruto let out a low growl at the other demon container.

With a howl of pain, Gaara surged to the forehead of the raccoon dragging his tormenter with him. Naruto, having let go of the **Rippuku toku** as soon as he had grabbed the red head in an effort to conserve chakra, gasped for air even as he released his hold on the red head and vaulted off the raccoon to escape the incoming tendrils of sand.

Making his way to Sasuke, who was now resting in a tree trying to recoup some of his (Sasuke's) chakra. Landing on the branch Naruto looked back at the howling red head and said "Well, he's pissed."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and said "I never would have guessed…you don't happen to have any chakra pills on you do you?"

Naruto blinked owlishly and said "Chakra pills?"

…flash back (of doom!)…

Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun had just left Shino and were closing the distance between themselves and the remaining two Suna shinobi when Sakura called a sudden halt. Landing, Naruto looked at his pink haired teammate and asked "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was rummaging in her pack and instead of answering pulled out a small paper package. "Here take this," Sakura said giving Naruto the package.

Naruto looked at it and asked "What is it?"

Sakura smirked and said, "Chakra pills, I picked them up this morning just in case."

Naruto blinked and asked, "What about you?"

Sakura smirked and said, "While I may have less chakra then you, but I use mine more efficiently and don't waste it like a certain knuckle head I know." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his companion as they resumed the chase.

…end flash back (of doom!)…

Naruto chuckled and said "I had completely forgotten about them." as he rummaged in his pack before pulling out a small paper packet.

Sasuke shook his head and said "Typical." Opening the packet, Naruto shook out two chakra pills into his palm. Naruto took one of the pills and offered the other to Sasuke. Accepting, Sasuke popped the pill into his mouth, Naruto's pill already having disappeared.

"Oh that looks bad." said Naruto looking at Gaara who had his hands in a seal "******Spell of Fake Sleep**!" the red head said before sagging. The eyes of the tanuki went from black to the strange star like shape Sasuke recognized from when he had first fought Gaara.

"Okay new plan." said Naruto going threw some hand seals before saying "******Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" as he bit his thumb then slammed his hand onto the tree branch. A cloud of smoke filled the clearing as Sasuke yelled out.

"Oi! Think you could give me some warning!" said an irate Sasuke as he looked up from where he had rolled to land between a pair of huge orange webbed feet.

Naruto chuckled as he looked down at his friend form his perch atop Gamabunta's amphibian head and said, "Sorry bout that."

Gamabunta looked at the giant raccoon standing before him before bellowing, "It seems you have gotten yourself into an interesting predicament."

Naruto laughed and said, "Well yeah, I'm good like that."

With a roar the giant tanuki inhaled before exhaling and saying "******Fuuton Renkuudan**!" sending a barrage of air blast toward the Konoha shinobi and toad boss.

"Hang on!" Gamabunta yelled to his tow passengers, Sasuke having joined Naruto for safety reasons, as he pumped his powerful legs and flews into the air avoiding the fist of the bullets.

Taking a breath, Gamabunta said "**Suiton:Teppoudama No Jutsu****!**" as he released two bursts of high powered water from his mouth. Each of the water blasts impacted a wind bullet canceling it out.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Naruto clutching Gamabunta's jacket to conserve chakra.

"There's more!" added Sasuke from beside Naruto.

Quickly swinging his dagger free Gamabunta got it up just in time to block the blast of the last air bullets. The impact of the blast on the blade threw off Gamabunta's balance causing him to make a jerky landing that almost unseated his passengers.

"Okay, that wasn't fun." said Naruto standing up a little shakily. Sasuke huned as he climbed to his feet. With a roar, Shukaku lunged at Gamabunta. With a grunt, Gamabunta took the blow on his blade.

The force of the blow sent the toad boss skidding backwards leaving a trail in the forest under him. "AHHHhh!" screamed Naruto once again clinging for dear life. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he held on beside the loud blonde.

"I think we're going to have to do this a little differently," said Gamabunta with a grunt. Shukaku had begun laughing like a lunatic as Gamabunta yanked his blade from the ground where he had used it to slow his momentum.

"So…know any fire jutsu?" Gamabunta asked as Shukaku began advancing once more. "Nope not a one." announced Naruto enthusiastically.

The end:

OH the joy of the cliffy 'laughs evilly' oh yes I do enjoy being the author, don't forget to look below for jutsu explanations :) and leave me a review…flames will be given to Gamabunta for use.

Translations:

Tanuki – okay once again thanks to fairyqueen maeve and AliKat12 for helping me out on this one -. It is translated as Japanese Raccoon Dog (which is an actually animal) and is also paramount in Japanese folklore for being mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded…as well as having…some other unique…features O.O (I looked tanuki up after fairyqueen maeve and AliKat12 told me the right name -)

And explanation:

Okay so I had to assume that Gaara has a bubble of oxygen around him while he's shall we say in the belly of the beast, that's why Naruto was able to release Rage Shield when he got their, he no longer needed the oxygen it provided…not so on the journey out of the belly, no oxygen to speak of, Gaara must be good at holding his breath :)

Jutsu corner:

******Chidori** – means Thousand Birds: This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.

**Kage bunshin no Jutsu** – means Shadow Clone Skill: A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

******Spell of Fake Sleep**: Puts the user into a false state of sleep. Allows Shukaku to take complete control of Gaara's Body.

******Kuchiyose no Jutsu**- means Summoning Skill: Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).

******Fuuton Renkuudan**-means Embedded Steroid Blanks: A type of power up move. Shukaku uses it to blast a huge amount of air from his mouth.

**Suiton:Teppoudama No Jutsu** – means Water Style Liquid Bullet: A Suiton technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shoots it out into a spherical projectiles.

Original jutsu corner:

**Sukai Rippuku**-means sky rage- requires demonic chakra, user mixes demonic and wind chakra together then sends it out, separates into smaller flickering flames, once launched the demonic chakra pierces threw chakra based armor allowing the wind to hit tender flesh underneath, requires complete stillness and concentration as the wielder must dictate where the flames go, uses a great amount of chakra

**Rippuku toku **-means rage shield-requires demonic chakra, user mixes demonic and wind chakra together and warps it around themselves, the demonic chakra fends off most chakra based attacks and allows the user to slip throw chakra charged surfaces with ease, the wind chakra provides oxygen when necessary and propels the user threw the shields, requires less chakra then Sukai Rippuku, but still uses more then the ordinary shinobi can safely provide.

Both **Sukai** and **toku** are part of what I'm calling the **Rippuku sets** I have as of yet to decide if there is more to it then these two (almost positive there is)

To my beta Ataraninja: This is my review. (of doom!) Lol, I like the end comment about flames being given to Gamabunta for use. Please write the next chapter, I really want to see what happens. Oh, and I think someone had said it was a raccoon dog since you were wondering about Shukaku. I think you should make more jutsus for the Rippuku sets. I never could think of any really cool jutsus on my own, but those are cool. Well, this is the last chapter for tonight. Srry, I'm too sleepy to read anymore.

HNN: 'nodes head' Hai he's a Japanese raccoon dog…look above for decriptions :) more commenly called a tanuki

To my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	13. Lets play with fire!

Recap:

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

HA! Bet you didn't see the update coming so soon did you?...well I didn't have writers block this time…makes writing easier ya know?...okay so I really had fun with this chp hope you like it :)

Now a message to my reviewers:

XxmidnightmedicninhinataXx: Arigato! I will :)

AliKat12: ARIGATO! For tanuki I changed it last chp :), you really helped me a lot

fairyqueen maeve: Arigato for the help!

Aaron Leach: CHA! Arigato I shall 'good guy pose'

Lord Anime: Did you mean how in the middle of the chap it suddenly switched to all bold? I had no idea it was like that gomen gomen gomen, please let me know if it happens again it has something to do with not the word doc. I went threw and changed it so if there is anything else please let me know and be specific I have no wish to lose a review over something so simple 'bows' if it is something else please help me out here…what do you mean by AN's? (I have difficulties sometimes) arigato for your reviews

vash3055: confusing how?..i appreciate any help in clarifying for readers. And yes Sakura does have a fox form, it was in the chp where Sakura asked Hinata to allow Sasuke to join the Kitsune clan. Thanks for the review

moonangel511: Arigato, here it is all shiny and new :)

Atanih Manaka: 'eyes all sparkly' arigato that was such a nice review 'tears up' oh man I promised myself I wouldn't cry 'sniffles' thanks so much for enjoying the story its for people like you that I do this :), I'm still not sure who's gona go with who yet so its still up for debate, got any suggestions other then no hina/naru?

Dragon Man 180: lol mind reader…'shivers' scary lol

Blizzard of love: O.O…my bad it's the sight I got most of them from…'looks guilty'…yeah…wikipedia…my bad but I don't want to change it since I've already been doing it like that for this story and it might confuse some readers…and I'll try not to make them plurals 'sweet drop' kinda a habit…lol

PaulRap Raptor: Arigato, I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I own the tree of doom (which you may or may not understand by the end of the chp lol) but that's about it.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Lets play with fire! – chapter13

Recap:

"I think we're going to have to do this a little differently," said Gamabunta with a grunt. Shukaku had begun laughing like a lunatic as Gamabunta yanked his blade from the ground where he had used it to slow his momentum.

"So…know any fire jutsu?" Gamabunta asked as Shukaku began advancing once more. "Nope not a one." announced Naruto enthusiastically.

Story Start:

Sasuke smirked and simply said, "I'm an Uchiha."

Gamabunta chuckled before saying, "Alright then Uchiha, let's make some fire!"

Sasuke huned his agreement as Gamabunta went threw some hand signs before saying, "**Katon: Gamaga Endan!**" before spewing out a large quantity of oil.

Sasuke quickly went threw some hand signs of his own before saying, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" and spewed forth a large flame which in turn set the oil afire.

Shukaku shrieked as the fire raced around his form. "Okay gaki now you wake the other gaki up," said Gamabunta.

Naruto looked at the inferno surrounding the tanuki and asked, "And how do I do that…and also…HOW DO WE KEEP THE FOREST FROM BURNING UP!"

Gamabunta chuckled and said, "Uchiha, you might want to get off now, gaki and I are fixing to have a wild ride."

Sasuke raised a brow but leaped to the trees below and stood well away from the inferno surrounding Shukaku.

"Wild ride…AHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as Gamabunta launched himself into the air over the thrashing tanuki.

"Alright then here we go. This is where you get off gaki," said Gamabunta as they reached the peak of the jump.

"Hai," replied Naruto gulping as he looked down at his target before taking a deep breath and leaping off of Gamabunta's back.

"Good luck gaki!" replied Gamabunta as the giant toad went threw some hand signs before saying "**Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu!**" and releasing a barrage of water bullets into the fires below, snuffing them out before the he puffed out of existence with a cloud of smoke.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Naruto as he zipped threw the air drawing his hands together quickly Naruto said, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Causing a group of clones to appear atop of Shukaku's head. The clones then piled on one another just as Naruto crashed into them and Gamabunta's jutsu put out the last of the fires.

Shukaku roared again as the clones disappeared with a poof and Naruto pulled himself out of a Naruto sized crater in Shukaku's head. Shaking his head Naruto began walking toward Gaara.

"GET OFF!" screamed Shukaku in frustration as his limbs refused to move. "WHAT IS THIS?!" the enraged tanuki screamed in frustration.

Naruto stood in front of Gaara's slumped form and cracked his knuckles before saying, "What's the matter, can't control glass?"

Shukaku's star like eyes widened at this revelation even as Naruto cocked his fist back and slugged Gaara. "NOooo!" Shukaku's scream faded as Gaara regained consciousness. Looking at the confident blond, Gaara was stunned.

"How…how are you so strong!" exclaimed Gaara even as the tanuki he and the blond stood upon began to crumble.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Naruto as he once again fell toward the ground. With thumps the two genin crash landed on the ground.

"Ak!" said Naruto once again standing up from a Naruto shaped crater. "Oh right I fight the number one rookie from last year, and a giant tanuki and I come out with a couple of scratches and maybe a busted artery or two. I fall 500 feet to land in a mixture of sand and glass and get a cracked rib. But let me fall 100 feet to the soft earth and I come out with a dislocated shoulder, and a broken arm."

"**Thems the breaks kit,"** said Kyuubi from inside Naruto's head chuckling. Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought back, _"Ha ha…very funny."_

Sasuke landed beside Naruto eyeing the blonde's shoulder which was wrenched towards the back. "Gimme a minute," said Naruto turning to walk over to Gaara who was lying prone on the ground from chakra exhaustion.

Gaara's eyes widened as the blonde approached. Naruto crouched over the red head and with a feral grin lifted his uninjured left arm and grabbed his dislocated right shoulder with his clawed left hand, and with a quick 'crunch' popped it back into place.

Wild red chakra swirled around the blond pulsing down his broken right arm. Gaara gasped in fear as Naruto lifted his newly repaired right hand and grabbing the front of Gaara's shirt holsted the red head to his feet.

"How…how are you so strong?" Gaara asked again a stammer in his voice as his eyes shifted nervously.

Naruto smirked and said, "I have friends. Important people for who I would willing give my life. It is for their sakes that I fight."

Tilting his head back, Naruto looked up at the surprisingly clear sky before continuing "Not so long ago I had no one, and was scorned by the whole village. It's only been a couple of years since the fur ball revealed himself to me."

Lowering his head, Naruto stared at Gaara eye to eye. "Did you know that 13 years ago Konoha was attacked by the strongest of the tailed beasts? That day the strongest of the Hokage's gave his life in defense of the village, and his precious people."

Naruto let his red chakra swirl causing his hair to lengthen and turn to a more orange color then its usual yellow. His eyes slit and went from sky blue to blood red. His nails extended into wicked claws as he smirked a toothy grin at the stunned/terrified Jinchūriki of the one tailed tanuki.

"Contrary to popular belief he was not able to kill the beast, and instead sealed him within a new born infant," Naruto said in a somewhat gravely voice before lowering Gaara to his feet and stepping back.

Temari and Kankuro choose this moment to appear at the side of their younger brother. Smirking Naruto said, "Konichiwa, I am Uzamaki Naruto, genin of Konoha, and Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," giving the stunned siblings a formal bow.

Standing straight once more Naruto continued, "And contrary to popular belief, the fur ball never lends me chakra unless I'm an inch from death."

Holding his hands out to his sides Naruto let the chakra dissipate and return to normal "I'm as strong as I am only through hard training, and the support of my friends."

As Gaara began to collapse once more with chakra exhaustion Temari and Kankuro caught him, one on either side supporting him. The two elder shinobi quickly whisked their brother away.

Looking over his shoulder at the blonde, Gaara began to ponder about his way of life, and the things that he might want to protect.

As soon as the three Suna shinobi were out of eye sight, Naruto flopped back on to the ground with an, "Umph."

Sasuke looked down at the blond and merely raised and eyebrow. "Yeah yeah, come on help me up already we gotta get back to the village and make sure everyone's alright," said Naruto at his raven-haired teammate's look.

Sasuke huned as he leaned down to help the blonde up, but when Naruto clasped Sasuke's arm and tried to pull himself up Sasuke fell over with an ump (beside Naruto…hentai!...lol :P) Naruto chuckled and said, "Guess I'm not the only one running on empty."

"You two are just helpless without me, aren't you?" was asked from atop a tree.

Naruto sighed and said, "I swear Sakura-chan we're fine! We just want you to feel useful."

"Useful, eh?" asked the grinning pink haired kunoichi.

"OH DAMN!" screamed Naruto, as Sakura loomed over him and Sasuke cracking her fists.

"I blame you for this," Sasuke said as Sakura cocked back.

…later that day at Konoha hospital…

"So..how did they wind up needing full body casts again?" asked Kakashi as he looked at his two male students who were both currently in a drug induced (he thinks) coma due to many serious brutal injuries requiring full body casts.

Mikon, who was with Kakashi (he fought to…yay Mikon!), picked up Naruto's chart and read "Patients appear to have been repeatedly hit with what appears to have been a tree due to the large number of splinters removed (don't ask)."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and asked, "Since when do enemy shinobi use trees like that?"

Mikon cocked his head and said, "A better question would be why Sakura-chan had to have splinters removed from her hands."

Kakashi frowned and said, "Hai, I think I'll go find that out."

Mikon smiled at the jounin's retreating figure before turning back to the two boys. "Alright then, let's see just what they're up to," said Mikon as he first glowed russet before he seemed to fade away.

…with Mikon…

The clash of kunai rang out again and again as the combatants raced over the desert sands. Mikon blinked at the two boys before walking over to where Kyuubi sat in what appeared to be baseball (or whatever kinda sport you like…) stands munching on popcorn.

With a sigh Mikon sat down beside Kyuubi and snagging a handful of popcorn asked, "How long have they been out of it?"

Kyuubi smirked and said, "Since Sasuke realized that since Naruto had 'merged' him to Hinata he (Sasuke) could 'merge' with Naruto…or about two hours ago."

Mikon munched on his popcorn and said, "Well at least their not trying to kill each other."

Kyuubi merly shrugged before calling out, "Oi! If you two want, Mikon-san here can heal your bodies and get you out of your casts."

Mikon blinked as Naruto and Sasuke suddenly stood before him, "I take that as a hai?" Mikon asked standing up and wiping the salt off of his hands onto his pants.

"HAI!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "We wouldn't be in this predicament if someone could keep their mouth shut."

Naruto laughed and scratching the back of his head said, "My bad." And with that Mikon's form shifted and disappeared.

…back in the hospital room…

Kakashi shook his head at the thick-headedness of his blonde student as he entered Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"Man that feels good!" exclaimed Naruto, scratching his nose with at sigh of relief. Sasuke merly huned at his teammate as he stretched his newly healed muscles.

Kakashi blinked at them in surprise before chuckling and saying, "Team seven sure has staying power."

The end:

Okay there you go, the fight finally comes to a close…it should be noted that no I don't think Sakura should use Naruto as a punching bag…but come on he totally deserved that…Sasuke must suffer to learn friendship 'evil chuckle'.

Why did Mikon heal them and not Kyuubi?...When Naruto said he had to be within an inch of death for Kyuubi to heal him he meant it literally, the seal won't allow anything else, so Kyuubi couldn't.

About the heights: did you know that 500 feet is considered the max height of a skyscraper (I think) and that 100 feet is the smallest height a building can have and still be considered a skyscraper.

Translations in alphabetical order for your ease:

Gaki – brat

Hai – yes

Iie - no

Jinchūriki – what a container of a tailed beast is called, I think it means something like human sacrifice but I'm not sure…but it is the technical term so I'll use it

Konichiwa – means hello

Tanuki - okay once again thanks to fairyqueen maeve and AliKat12 for helping me out on this one -. It is translated as Japanese Raccoon Dog (which is an actually animal) and is also paramount in Japanese folklore for being mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape shifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded…as well as having…some other unique…features O.O (I looked tanuki up after fairyqueen maeve and AliKat12 told me the right name -)

Jutsu corner:

**Kage bunshin no Jutsu** – means Shadow Clone Skill, A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear

**Katon: Gamaga Endan** – means Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet, the user stands on top of Gamabunta's head while he spits a large amount of oil allowing the user to use a fire technique or an explosive to set the oil on fire, This jutsu covers the most area next to Amaterasu

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** – means Fire Type: Grand Fireball Skill, Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame

**Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu** - means Water Style Liquid Bullet: A Suiton technique where the user gathers a large amount of water in their mouth and then shoots it out into a spherical projectiles.

Okay that's everything (I think) please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

From my beta Ataraninja: Oh, so the whole Naruto and Sasuke fighting thing was going on in their minds, right? Overall, it was a good chapter and I like how Sakura had such a cool entrance. It reminded me of this one story I was reading where Sakura jumped onto the windowsill in a cloak and it was all mysterious and cool-like. Yes, yes, good chapter, yours that is, of course so was FruitsandCandy's, the person that wrote that story.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Right now she's having internet/laptop issues so I'm not sure when she'll be able to beta this one


	14. The Kitsune Clan Compound

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Sorry for this being so late guys I've been on a kind of hiatus of all fanfiction…I've been writing the new chps off and on but for some reason just can't seem to motivate myself to actually read any thing…this worries me greatly VV anyway here's the chapter hope you like it XD.

Now a message to my reviewers:

Dragon Man 180: hehe well he kinda disserved it that time, but don't expect to see it that much as Sakura actually really respects Naruto. The only reason you haven't seen that yet is the same reason Naruto has been acting a goof…okay so he is a goof but not as big a goof if that makes any since . anyways but they have put up a front for the benefit of Konoha so look for it to change k?

moonangel511: fan girl away! XP hehe I actually like to leave you guys in suspense! it makes sure you come back for more! hehe sorry this is so late its not all that exciting I'm setting some stuff up with this one…but I hope to have the next chap out soon! cross your fingers k?

Aaron Leach: thanks XD

AliKat12: glad you liked it,…poor Sasuke no longer protected simply because he is…him hehe, and well he was caught in the cross fires..a casualty of war if you will xp, and I'm going to try and get everyone in here at some point…but it might take some doing on my part .

PaulRap Raptor: sorry about the spelling I'm getting better slowly but surly (I reference my first fanfic BL hehe) if you see something point it out to me okay? my beta's aren't as able to…well beta as I'd like

Alternative Angel: They meet…I think next chapter or maybe even the one after that for actually building the relationship…I won't say much but lets just say this one ends with the opening of their…bonding? hehe

Zohaku: .. sorry that's still classified info 'laughs maniacally' I have something in mind so you'll see soon enough sorry to keep you in suspense :)

DarkRavie: glad you like it XD

Disclaimer: I own Tsunade's ability to win a bet…that's why she doesn't very much hehehe XP

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

The Kitsune Clan Compound – chapter 14

…Training ground seven the day after the battle…

The sound of fists pounding filled the air. Perched on top of two of the training logs Sasuke and Naruto (each on their own log respectively) were sparing. Each throwing punches at the other only to block and repeat. This went on for several more minuets before Naruto back flipped off of the log.

Wiping the sweat off of his brow the blonde smirked up at the Uchiha. "Enough of a warm up, ready for some real sparing?" the blond asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded and jumped to the ground in front of the blonde and said "Hai, don't hold back."

Naruto tilted his head and said "If that's the way you want it."

Nodding Sasuke bent his knees and crouched slightly raising his hands in a claw like manner. Naruto chuckled and said "Not bad form for just copying, but bend your left knee a little more so you put a little bit more weight on it. And hold your arms closer to you, bend you elbows just a little."

With a small scowl Sasuke readjusted his stance and said "Like this?"

Naruto looked over Sasuke's form once more and nodded before saying "Hai, you'll have to find your own comfort zone from there. Lets go!"

Saying this the blonde rushed at Sasuke racking a claw like hand in a down ward slash. Sasuke raised his arm to block but at the last second thought better of it and instead back flipped out of the way.

Naruto smirked and said "Not bad hehe." before rushing forward once more aiming his left hand at the Raven haired boys head.

Sasuke smirked and blocked the swipe with one from his right hand (think claws locking), before launching his left hand at the blond only for the blonde to counter with his (Naruto's) right hand. "Don't think I'll fall for the same trick as Neji."

With a wicked grinning Naruto said "Oh iie of course not!" before head butting the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"Ugh.." Said Sasuke stumbling back.

Naruto laughed and said "It's a bestially stile, you should learn to expect the unexpected!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura rushing up to them.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto grinning.

"We don't have time for pleasantries Naruto-kun! Hokage-sama has summoned us!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's expression immediately changed to one of seriousness and he said "Hai!"

Sasuke shook his head and said "Lets go."

Leaving the training ground the three soon arrived at the Hokage tower. Making their way up to the Hokage's office Sakura knocked and said "Hokage-same! we have arrived!"

"Enter." Replied the Hokage from inside the room.

Opening the door the three genin entered to find Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Hiashi, Mikon, and a very buxomly women. Nodding the Hokage looked over those present and said "Most of you have been called here so that we can discuss the Kitsune Clan."

Looking over to Hinata the Hokage asked "Would you care to explain?"

Nodding Hinata turned to the new comers and said "I have requested that the Kitsune Clan be recognized as an official Clan of Konoha."

"Oh? I don't know how the village will take that." Naruto replied having first hand knowledge of the way villagers treated those who they considered evil.

The Hokage smiled and said "Perhaps some will feel that way, but many were witness to the valor of the Kitsune Clan as they defended the village from attack."

"Oh? That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile at the thought of maybe being accepted by the village.

"I have made a decision." the Hokage said turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked somewhat hesitant.

"Sasuke-kun, I know this will be difficult for you, but I would like for you to give the Uchiha compound to Hinata-san." The Hokage said watching the dark haired genin carefully.

Sasuke looked down and didn't answer. _What can I do?....with Itachi still out there I can't even think about a family._ Sasuke thought to himself his mind a whirl of confusion.

"Don't get me wrong you would still have a section dedicated to the Uchiha family. But it would just be one of the families within the Kitsune Clan." the Hokage continued almost gently.

Sasuke closed his eyes and with a sigh looked at Hinata _She is a leader, better then I could ever be…I may be a lot of things but I'm not stupid. Like I am now…how can I even think of leading?_ Sasuke thought before making his decision. Turning to her he knelt down formally on the ground. "Hinata-sama, I am just one person. Even with a hundred wives I could not hope to repopulate the Uchiha compound. I ask only that you leave me my family home." 

Hinata nodded her head and said "Hai, that is what I wish as well Sasuke-kun."

Nodding Sasuke climbed to his feet and stepping back looked at the Hokage and said "Then this is what I wish as well."

Nodding the Hokage pulled out some scrolls and filling them out turned them to face Sasuke and Hinata who proceeded to sign them.

Hiashi frowned and said "I must once again protest this decision Hokage-sama. Hinata is a Hyuga, and should be placed in the branch family."

"Hiashi-san, she is no longer a Hyuga, but a Kitsune." The Hokage said putting the Hyuga clan head in his place.

Turning to Hinata the Hokage said "Hinata-san, what is your new family name?"

Hinata blinked and turning to Naruto asked "Do you know Kyuubi-sama's real name Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked and thought _"Hey fuzball what's your name?"_

"…**hummmmm name…what is my name?"** Kyuubi thought back in confusion.

Naruto fell down and thought back _"You don't even know you own name!?"_

"**Hey give me a break! For the past hundred years or so everyone's just called me Kyuubi no Kitsune."** The fox replied.

Naruto got back to his feet as everyone continued to stare at him causing him to sweet drop and laugh somewhat nervously.

"**Oh now I remember!"**__exclaimed Kyuubi in happiness.

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked in exasperation at her teammates actions.

"The baka's name is Gekkani Tenkuu." Naruto finally answered the waiting group.

Nodding Hinata turned to the Hokage and said "From this point on I am Gekkani Hinata, heir and someday head of the Kitsune clan."

"Very well then Gekkani-san, I expect you to take the old Uchiha district and turn it into the thriving Kitsune clan compound." the Hokage said smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Hai, I will do my best." Hinata replied.

Nodding the Hokage said "Tomorrow we will be holding the ceremony in remembrance of those who fell in yesterdays battle. The day after I will be announcing my retirement, and the appointment of my successor."

"NANI!" exclaimed Naruto in shock.

The Hokage chuckled and said "I'm getting old Naruto-kun, and would rather not deal with the uprisings that the acceptance of the Kitsune clan into Konoha will cause.

Naruto looked down cast and said "Hai, I understand…but I don't like it."

"So this is the gaki Jiraiya was talking about." the busty women said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at her and cocked his head before asking "Who are you?"

The Hokage chuckled and said "She is the one I sent Sai-san to retrieve." 

Naruto blinked and looking back at the women asked in a disbelieving voice "Your Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin? As in Densetsu no Kamo Tsunade? That Tsunade?"

The woman grinned and said "Hai that's me!" 

"Wait aren't you like over fifty?" Naruto dead paned even as the others had various reactions, which included a clueless looking Lee, an indifferent Neji, and Tenten with stars in her eyes (…don't feel like putting all of their reactions in…so there! XP).

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head as she said "Hai, you got a problem with it?"

Naruto sensing his eminent doom waved his hands in front of him in a defensive way and said "Iie, Iie I was just thinking that you aged really well!"

Tsunade smirked and crossing her arms over her chest said "Well then now that you're my problem…wanna make a bet?"

Naruto looked dumb founded and asked in confusion "A bet?"

Tsunade smirked and said "Hai, a bet that I'm guaranteed to win."

Naruto scrunched up his face and asked "Nani?"

With a smirk Tsunade said "Bet I make Hokage before you do."

End:

There you go! chap is finished and typed! Xd hehe I like how it turned out in the end myself.

Okay some explanations I chose the name Gekkani because it means in the moonlight, as apposed to Hyuga which means towards the sun XD. (if you want to know Hinata means sunny place, in the sun so her name can be translated as Sunny place in the moonlight)

Sasuke knows how obsessed he is and is realistic about himself, that's why he gave Hinata the Uchiha compound which will now be referred to as the Kitsune compound.

The Hokage now refers to Hinata as Hinata-san as opposed to Hinata-chan as she is a clan heir acting as head so she now commands the respect of one.

Tenkuu means sky

Densetsu no Sannin is often translated as Three Legendary Shinobi of Konoha

Densetsu no Kamo is often translated as The Legendary Sucker

Oh and:

Nani – what

Iie – no

Hai – yes

baka – stupid

teme – basterd…any others I used?

Okay I think that's everything oh and before I put up the spot for my betas when I wrote this chapter I started with a much different opining. After rereading it I realized it wasn't quite right so I changed it, but if you'd like to see it here is the alternate opening:

…alternate opening…

Naruto was busy slurping down ramen at his favorite stand Ichiraku's. Sasuke who sat beside him on a stool was poking his chopsticks at the noodles in the bowl in front of him, a wary look on his face.

"Ah come on teme." Naruto said whit a slurp before continuing "Don't tell me the mighty Uchiha Sasuke has never eaten ramen."

"All of my food was provided by the villagers…they never brought ramen." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto chocked on his noodles as he looked at the dark haired boy. "NEVER!?" the blonde finally gasped out.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he fidgeted in his seat and said under his breath "hai…never."

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers as they filled with tears. "YOU POOR TEME! NO WONDER YOU'RE SO EMO!" the blonde yelled crying into his hands.

Sasuke twitched and said "Its no big deal baka." as the raised his chopsticks to his mouth and slurped the noodles on them.

When he made no move to lower his chopsticks Naruto looked up and patted Sasuke's shoulder said "There there it'll be okay."

Sasuke stared strait ahead his eyes getting as big as saucers as he swallowed the noodles. Looking down at this bowl he said "Why!? Why did no one tell me their was a food that rivaled tomatoes in gloriousness?"

Naruto nodded and said "Hai, bask in the glory of..what do you man rival tomato's? There is no way a vegetable can rival ramen."

Sasuke, who was now devouring ramen said between bites "Some people say it's a fruit (..it acutely is just so you know! no seriously they are according to my collage biology lab teacher so there!) baka, and have you ever tried them?"

Naruto started to speak before putting a hand to his chin in thought before saying "Now that you mention it…"

Sasuke finished his ramen and bowing to the stunned Teuchi and Ayame turned to Naruto as he put some money on the counter Sasuke said "Well you should try it come on." as he got up and lead the reluctant blonde to the market.

…one tomato, and a revolution later…

Naruto walked behind Sasuke his face blank as his brain processed the fact that while he didn't like them as much as Sasuke he thought tomato's were okay. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blond, and rolled his eyes before saying "get over it baka."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura rushing up to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto coming out of his slump to give the pink haired kunoichi a goofy grin.

"We don't have time for pleasantries Naruto-kun! Hokage-sama has summoned us!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's expression immediately changed to one of seriousness and he said "Hai!"

Sasuke merely nodded and the three took to the roof tops and made their way to the Hokage's office. Arriving the three made their way up the stairs. Arriving outside of the Hokage's office Sakura knocked and said "Hokage-sama! We have arrived!"

…end of alternate opening…

There you go I just didn't like the way it felt for this story 'shrugs' I like the one I went with much better! Don't forget to drop me a line k? XD

From my beta Ataraninja1:

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	15. The new Hokage and the Kitsune Clan

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

I'm so sorry everyone! I've had this written for a while now and just haven't taken the time to type it up…I had hoped to get two chapters out before the end of the year but I just don't see that happening now. I do plan to have a second out before the end of January at the very latest though 'crosses fingers' 

I'm really getting tired of these chapters…even if they are kind of necessary for the story progression, I miss the action of the fight scenes 'sigh' hopefully I can squeeze some action into the next one XD.

NOTE: I have changed my user name! I was hinata-naruto-neji-HNN

Disclaimer: I own….hummmmmmmmm what do I own?

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: Mild Language!

The new Hokage and the Kitsune Clan – chapter 15

The entire village had turned out for the funeral ceremony. Everyone was dressed all in black as they stood before the memorial erected for those who had fallen in the battle against the forces of Sound and Sand. The Hokage gave a speech about the honor of those who had given their lives for the village, and how they would be missed.

Naruto stood with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Mikon, Sai, and several other unidentified people all with heads bowed as a soft rain fell from the sky. When the Hokage ended the ceremony the group made its way to the old Uchiha compound. Entering the gates Naruto watched as foxes of various sizes and tail numbers rushed about. Some carrying things others just exploring.

"Sasuke-kun you have a map of the district right?" Mikon asked.

Sasuke nodded and said "Hai, it's at my house."

Nodding Mikon said "Well then shall we take a look? It will be easier to decide were each family should live if we can see the over all lay out of the compound."

Nodding Sasuke lead them to his home and lead them to the living room were he removed a rolled up scroll from one of the shelves lining its walls. "Here." he said handing the scroll over to Mikon.

Rolling out the scroll onto the top of the coffee table the group sat around the rectangular table and looked over the scroll. Hinata pointed to a large building just to the back of the compound and said "This one looks like it might work as the new clan head residence."

Nodding the group continued discussing which houses would best fit which family.

…next morning before sunrise…

Hinata took one last look at her old room. It was now barren of all of her personal belongings all of which fit in the large back pack sitting near the door to the room. "You okay Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura who was standing beside the Kitsune heir.

With a sigh Hinata turned to look at the pink haired kunoichi who had come to be one of her closest friends. "I'll be fine. Come let us go Sakura-chan." Hinata said hosting up the back pack.

"Hai, if you're sure then." Sakura replied following the dark haired kunoichi out of the room down the hall.

"Hai, I'm sure." Hinata said not turning back as she lead the way down the hall.

Passing threw the still silent halls of the Hyuga compound Hinata steeled herself as they neared the gate and the guards there. When they saw her their eyes widened at the sight of them asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

Shaking her head Hinata passed the guards Sakura on her heals. Looking over her shoulder the Kitsune heir said "Iie, tell Hyuga-sama that I can be could at the Kitsune Clan compound. He will know where that is."

"Who?" the guard asked in confusion even as Hinata and Sakura turned the corner.

Sakura giggled and said "Did you see his face?"

Hinata smiled and said "Hai, this is only the start you know. When the new Hokage announces the Kitsune Clans acceptance…"

Sakura sighed as Hinata trailed off and said "It'll work out! It just has to."

Hinata nodded as they arrived at the old Uchiha compound and new Kitsune Clan compound.

…Later that day at the Hokage tower…

The crowed milled about wondering why the Hokage had called this village meeting so close to yesterday. Among the crowed teams nine, eight, and ten grouped together in the crowed. Looking around Ino frowned and asked "Were is Sasuke-kun?"

Shikamaru sighed and said "This is such a drag." 

"What's that supposed to mean you lazy butt!" Ino yelled raising a fist in threat at the lazy genius.

Holding up his hands in his defense Shikamaru said "Nothing, nothing!"

"None of team seven is here." Chioji pointed out between munching on a bag of chips.

Before anyone could say anything else the Hokage stepped out on his balcony raising his hands for silence. As a hush fell over the crowed the aging man began to speak his voice carrying to the crowed "We of Konoha have gone threw much these past few days. And now more then ever I feel my age down to my old bones."

These words caused protests only to be silenced as he once again began to speak "And so I have chosen the fifth Hokage."

The crowed stared as a buxomly blond woman wearing Hokage robes stepped out onto the balcony beside the older Hokage. "I present to you Sannin Tsunade. May you listen to her word, even as you have listened to mine!" Sarutobi finished taking off his hat and leaving the balcony so that the new Hokage faced the village alone.

"Its been a while eh?" Tsunade said with a grin to the stunned Konoha causing the crowed to stir and clap at the appearance of one of the Sannin accepting the job of being the Godamine Hokage.

Smiling she raised her hand and said "Now I have some announcements."

The crowed grew silent as her face grew deadly serious. "These past few days have been very hectic. And as some of you will have noticed during the invasion an unexpected ally revealed itself to us." The blond said pausing to look over the murmuring crowds.

"It was due to the aid of this new ally that so many of you still have your lives and the walls of Konoha while damaged still stand." She continued.

"And so it is with open arms that we accept them as a new clan of Konoha. They have been generously given the old Uchiha compound by Uchiha Sasuke." she paused at the uproar.

She glared them into silence as she continued. "Uchiha-san has also joined one of the families of this clan, and so it is with great pride that we welcome the Kitsune clan to Konoha!"

The crowed was in an uproar as a dark haired figure in a formal kimono stepped up next to the Hokage. The crowed stared in stunned silence as the new comer spoke. "Konichiwa Konoha. Most of you have known me as the Hyuga heir until this point. This is no longer so. I have chosen instead to become the clan head of the Kitsune clan. And while for now I am merly its heir it is still with great anticipation of our future that I ask you to call me Gekkani Hinata, as I have taken the name of the current clan head who due to cretin circumstances could not be here himself. May we grow stronger together." Hinata finished bowing to the stunned crowed.

Tsunade smirked at the crowed and said "That is all." before she and Hinata turned and left the balcony.

…at a council meeting after the announcement…

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the clan heads demanded slamming his fist onto the table.

"We will not stand for this!" added Danzo with a scowled.

Tsunade glared the room into silence and said "Are you quite threw embarrassing yourselves? Because I refuse to listen to yelling and screaming."

The group scowled as Hinata spoke "Please mina, are we not to be examples for our clans? How can we expect them to get along if we can not?"

Danzo glared at her and said "Why should we get along with such filth?" 

"Because they have earned a place in Konoha." the Aburame clan head said in the calm manner his clan was known for.

"Bull shit!" Danzo exclaimed. "Was it not a bastard fox that nearly destroyed us all?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and said "Was it not one of Konoha's famed Uchiha who destroyed his entire clan? How can you judge all Kitsune by the actions of one, yet hold Uchiha Shinkirou Sasuke to such high esteem?" 

This caused some to look down and other to just glare at the girl. "Enough!" Tsunade said standing continued "Take some time to gather yourselves we will hold another clan meeting tomorrow at noon. Until then dismissed."

Hinata stood and bowed before she turned and leaving the room was meet by Mikon who was waiting for her. "So how did it go?" he asked as the two began making their way from the Hokage tower and made their way towards the new Kitsune compound.

"About as well as can be expected." the heiress replied as they arrived at the compound to find the gates surrounded by curious and angry Konoha citizens.

With a sigh Hinata said "Out of the frying pan and into the skillet." before straitening her shoulders and calling out "Would you please clear a path?"

The crowed all turned to look at her as they slowly parted allowing her threw. "Arigato." she replied as she began to track threw the crowed.

The End:

So…exiting hu? Xd yeah I know some of it seems…unlikely and a little fare fetched even to me…but over all I'm happy with the chapter and hope you at least found it informative.

Side note: when I wrote this I wrote it with Hinata introducing herself as the clan head…later that night as I went to bed…I realized she's not the head yet! 'face palm's' sometimes I wonder about me Xd

Okay I think the only new term I used was this one:

Mina – everyone

Let me know If you have any questions as I'm more then happy to help! (I have dial up at my house now so I can work on stuff even when school is out XD) And please leave me a review (even if it's one of those lame 'It was good, more please' short ones those make me happy to XD (flames will be used by Sasuke to improve his jutsue)

My beta's:…Atara…well she's disappeared from fanfiction all together (not sure if or when she'll be back) and Blue (who changed her name to: Jan2.0 ) hasn't gotten to this story yet, she just finished up all of GL, and I still have to send her the new chps of S and KOV for her to catch up on…so it might take a while for her to get to this story…


	16. Strangers in Konaha

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay here's chapter 16! I'm really happy that I decided to change things up its much better then originally. To my readers thanks for sticking with me and thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own the stealth!...nothing else though 'pouts'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"_**Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: Not so Mild Language!

Strangers in Konaha – chapter 16

Sasuke lay panting in the clearing, his brow shown with sweat. Opening one onyx colored eye he eyed the sky for a bit before closing said eye again. For a moment he let his mind wander. It had been almost a month since the chunin exam had ended, and the Kitsune clan had come to light.

At first there had been threats of rioting, but the new Hokage had quickly put an end to that. These days most of the village either took one of two sides. They either ignored the existence of the Kitsune clan in its entirety, or they tentevly offered friendship.

The later group was by far the minority, and about half of them tended to get jumpy at the slightest thing. A smirk lifted the corner of the raven haired genin's lips as he recalled how one woman had all but fainted at the blond baka's enthusiasm, not that Sasuke even remembered what the baka had been excited about…probably ramen if he had to guess.

With a sigh the Shinkirou heir reluctantly opened his eyes to watch the rapidly darkening sky. He had spent all day getting the snot…uh…training with Mikon. The clan head had no compassion for his new heir at all, and after the brutal training had left the raven haired boy to recover at his own pace.

Sitting up Sasuke stretched out his shoulders. A grimace twisted his lips as his muscles protested moving. Groaning to himself he slowly climbed to his feet straitening. A twig snapping to the side of the clearing had him whirling eyes now wide open, kunai in hand to face the intruder.

…across the village same time…

A small group walked quietly in the shadows. A girl with dark orange red hair walked between two shinobi guards, her wrists chained behind her back, her legs given a little more freedom by a short chain that let her take shallow steps.

Laughter rang out around the group causing it to pause, the shinobi drawing their kunai as they scanned the surroundings trying to locate the person who was laughing.

"My my Tayuya, how the mighty have fallen…" the voice said with a slow drawl

…back with Sasuke…

Onyx eyes narrowed as Sasuke finally located the one intruding. A little away from him a brown haired boy perched on a tree branch, all four arms crossed in front of his chest a smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded quickly assessing his condition he scowled at the new comer.

The other boy smirked and said "I'm her for you." Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before scowling and raising his kunai defensively.

...somewhere under the Kitsune compound…

"FUCK! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU DIP SHITS!" an irritated voice range out. The sound of shaking bars filled the air shortly after.

"Now now is that any way a lady should talk?" Sai said coming down from a set of spiraling stairs off to the side.

The sound of shaking bars filled the air again as the earlier voice rang out "FUCK YOU!"

…back with the group of three…

"Aw look poor little Tayuya all chained up." the voice continued in a moking voice.

The girls face the entire time was turned down to watche her feet. Now slowly she opened her eyes a feral grin on her face as her dark eyes flached cerulean for an instant. Slowly lifting her head she faced the boy across the court yard.

The End:

Whooootness! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the new chapters, I'm really happy with how they all turned out Xd annnnnd now I'm off…since I don't think I used anything new here or need to explain anything Oo

From my beta: She will leave a message here…when she gets here! :D


	17. What's going on here?

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay here's chapter 17, sorry for the long wait ' lifes been uh…fun hehe anyway here we gooo

Disclaimer: I own the stealth!...nothing else though 'pouts'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"**_Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"_**

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: Not so Mild Language!

What's going on here? – chapter 17

…with the group of three..

The dark haired girl slowly lifted her head to face the new comer and said "Who the hell would you be?"

TH green haired boy smirked his yellow green eyes filled with malice as he gazed on the prisoner, and shinobi trio. "I'm your replacement, and I'll be your executioner today" he said smirking.

The girl blinked and said "Replacement?...I wasn't aware that I was missing?" an almost blank look on her face.

The eyes of one of the shinobi twitched and he said "You know your crazier then they said you were."

…with Sasuke…

"Oh Think you can?" Sasuke al but taunted the four armed boy as he smirked. _This is not good, I haven't completely recovered from training yet, I don't think my chakra levels have ever been this low at the start of a fight._ The raven haired avenger thought to himself his face a strong mask that gave no hint of his thoughts.

The brown haired boy smirked and said "Oh I think we can mange."

Sasuke's eye widened at the comments "We? He said even as he attempted to whirl to face the sudden presence at his back. Only to feel a sharp pain in his neck. As his world began to go black the last thoughts running threw his head were that the baka's never gonna let me live this down.

With a whirl of wind the clearing was left empty.

…back with the three…

Oh they said I was crazy did they?" the russet haired girl rambled a vacant look still in her eyes.

The boy grimaced and said "Che, why did I have to get stuck with this part of the mission.""

Standing up strait from were he had been slouched the boy continued "Ah well they probably have that Sasuke kid by now,l guess I'll get on with the killing."

"Gahhhhh!' He exclaimed as the russet girl suddenly appeared in front of him barely a foot away.

"What was that about teme?" she asked as the shackles fell from her seemingly of their own free will and she slammed a now clawed hand into the green haired boy's chest grabbing him by the shirt and reeling him in so that he was barely a breath away her blue eyes flashing with furry.

The green haired boy cried out in shock and pain at the unexpected action "Who…holly shit!" he exclaimed even as the form of the girl disappeared completely leaving behind and obviously pissed off blond boy.

"Now lets have a chat shall we?" Naruto asked a toothy grin on his face as he raised his free fist and slammed it into the green haired boys face, smirking at the satisfying crunch the boys noise made even and the boy himself cried out in pain.

…later that day Hokage office…

Tsunade slammed her palms into the desk and said "Will someone tell me how exactly it is enemy shinobi continue to be allowed to stroll in and out of my village as they please?!" Her furious gaze focused on the captan of the guard who shook slightly.

Ah…well..um…you see." The man stuttered out helplessly.

"Never mind!" Tsunade interrupted turning to the gathered group also present. "You lot get out hter and bring back that Uchiha brat!"

"Hai Hokaga-sama." The group replied in unison as they raced off towards the forest.

"Now…about you guards." Tsunade said turning her attention back to the helpless guard.

The End:

It occurs to me how OC this chp is Oo Sasuke kidnapped fairly easily….thought that's because of his hellish training….M I find myself trying to figure out Naruto's blood lust more Oo…ah well I'ma roll with if for now.

I don't think I used any new language here…let me know if you need definitions for anything M so yeah on to the next chapter I go 'marches off'

From my beta: She will leave a message here…when she gets here! :D


	18. On the Hunt

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Okay chapter 18 done!...the next few chapters are going to be fun hehe I can feeeeel it

Disclaimer: I own the stealth!...nothing else though 'pouts'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"**_Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"_**

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: Not so Mild Language!

On the Hunt – chapter 17

The four shinobi raced over the roof tops of Konoha. Their group was led by Gin, the four tailed fox followed his nose as he lead the group towards the forest ringing the village on one side at a blurred speed.

"How did this happen again? Sasuke-san does not seem like he's' so weak as this ." Sai said fro the left flank of the group.

"Its Mikan-sama's fault! If he hadn't left Sasuke-kun so exhausted there's no way he would have been abducted!" Sakura exclaimed to the right of Sai a frown on her face.

"Don't say some ting like that Sakura-chan. You can not blame Mikan-san, he shouldn't have to worry about an abduction t all." Hinata said in a quite but stern voice to the far right of the group.

"Like it or not teme let himself get capture, should have at least sent up a distress signal or something." Naruto grumbled to Sakura's right and Hinata's left.

Sakura scowled at this but quickly sighed and said "Gomen, your both right I'm just worried, but I shouldn't take that out on you guys."

"That's okay Sakura-chan, we're all worried." Hinata replied softly.

"Don't! There's nothing to worry about, well definitely get the teme back!" Naruto exclaimed an almost feral grin on his face.

"Hai!" Sakura replied her own grin in place.

"And then I kick his ass for getting caught!" Naruto exclaimed as the group entered the forest.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Sakura exclaimed in unison at these brash words, but the group quickly fell silent as they felt the first traces of the enemies presence.

"The aren't much farther ahead!" Gin exclaimed.

…with the abductors…

Jirobo sighed and said "Isn't the seal supposed to react?"

Kidomaro poked at the barrel like structure they had stuffed the unconscious Sasuke into and said "I don't know, doesn't seem like its doing anything to me."

Sakon huffed and said "Whatever lets just get out of here."

Kimimaro's head snapped up his eyes narrowing as he said "We've got company."

Jirobo huffed and said "Leave them to me you guys take him and head out."

"Ah but the new guy isn't back yet." Kidomaro said crossing his four arms with a sigh.

"We'll worry about him later, lets go." Kimimaro replied.

"Hai" the rest of the group replied as they set off leaving Jirobo behind.

…back to the group…

The group of shinobi landed in a clearing that was seemingly empty.

"Something's no right." Gin growled out tossing his head to and fro trying to locate what hat his fur standing on end.

Hinata's **Byakugan** eyes scanned the area so she spotted the change firs. "Mina! Move!" the normally quite girl exclaimed.

Without a second sound the group spit up and took to the trees barely moving in time to not get caught by the dome of earth that suddenly formed were they had been just moments before.

"Che you should have just set tight, and ended it quickly." Jirobo said appearing in the clearing.

Naruto snorted and said "Yeah like that'll happen. So were is teme you tube of lard?"

Jirobo scowled and said "You don't need to know that."

Gin's head snapped up and he said "The rest are on the move again!"

"We don't have time for this" Sakura said a frown on her face.

"Hai your right, leave this guy to me, the rest of you keep going." Sai said jumping down into the clearing.

"Hai Sai-san please be careful." Hinata said even as she and the others raced out of the clearing towards their goal.

The End:

So I decided to change it up a bit, I mean if it was the same old fights how much fun would that be right? Hehe okay on to some explanations….cause I don't know about you guys but keeping up with the Sound Four is confusing…so long ago I hade to look them up Oo hehe here we go:

Jirobo = the really big guy Chioji fights in the traditional story

Kidomarro = the guy with four arms Shikamaru traditionally fights

Sakon & Ukon = two headed guy/guys the twins Kiba fights, in this case only Sakon is talking

Kimimaro= the bone guy Lee fights traditionally Xd

And…I think that's it 'ponders' okay moving on nowwwww

From my beta: She will leave a message here…when she gets here! :D


	19. Ready? FIGHT!

The Heir to the Kitsune Clan

Intro:

Here's chapter 19 I think I'm starting to enjoy this fight hehe which is odd since I think I'm doing this particular battle in three different storys right now oO hehe anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: I own the stealth!...nothing else though 'pouts'

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his head/Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

"**_Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"_**

"**Demon speaking in mind" **

**Jutsu**

Warning: Not so Mild Language!

Ready? FIGHT! – chapter 19

Jirobo frowned and said "Do you think I'll let you get away?" as he made to attack the fleeing group of shinobi only to have Sai knock his attack away.

"Now now, can't have that. I'll be your opponent today." The black haired ninja said with a false grin.

"Oh think you can little boy? I doubt you'll put up much of a fight as scrawny as you are." Jirobo said with a mocking smirk.

"Oh I don't know about that, we'll just have to see." Sai replied with a big creepy grin of his own.

…with Naruto's group…

"I feel kinda bad for the big guy." Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto laughed evilly and said "He'll gets what's coming to him."

"We should focus on the fights to come, we're catching up fast." Hinata said in a soft voice drawing the pair out of their musings.

"Hai your right Hinata-chan. We have no way of knowing what we'll be up against next." Sakura said in a more serious voice.

"Hai hai we'll get teme back no matter what they throw at us!" Naruto said with a feral grin.

"Heads up mina, we've almost caught up with them." Gin said drawing the attention of the rest of the group to him.

…back with Sai and Jirobo…

Jirobo huffed and threw his palm out and said "**Arhat Fist**." Sending a shock wave out form his palm towards Sai. Sai narrowed his eyes even as he flipped away from the attack neatly avoiding it. Rolling out a scroll he pulled out a brush and with a few strokes said **"Chōjū Giga**." Causing a lion linke animal to take life from the drawing. The large creature cam up to the dark haired shinbi's waist and had its pupils eyes focused on Jirobo.

"Don't think the little kitty will make a difference." Jirobo guy said rushing forward and slamming his hand into the creature.

Sai hunned even as the ink creature opened up and let the enamy's attack pass harmlessly threw it even as it captured his hand inside it. "What the!" Jirobo exclaimed attempting to rip his arm out of were it was stuck inside the beast.

"Ah what's the matter, I thought the little kitty wasn't going to make a difference." Sai said as he suddenly appeared behind the larger male.

…with the group…

Kidomaru frowned as time continued to tick by "Hum were is Jirobo" he said to no one in particular.

Sukon huned and said "What is it with these Konoha bastards?" "We're tenacious like that!" Naruto exclaimed rushing the four armed male all of a sudden. "Shit!" Kidomaru said dropping back his burden still firmly on his back.

"We don't have time for this!" Kimimaru said as he landed beside Kidomaru.

"Hai, you take this and go on, I'll keep them here." Kidomaru replied handing off the odd box to the paler boy. …back with Sai… Jirobo's eyes widened even as a clawed hand tore threw his shoulder causing him to grit his teeth against the pin even as a black tribal like pattern crawled ts way up his face. Sai's eyes narrowed as he flipped away from the now demonic looking man…boy…thing. With a hiss the demonic looking fat guy ripped the ink creature apart and freed his arm before surging around to face the slightly feral Sai with a scowl.

"Oh that's a nice trick," Sai said in a mocking tone his slit eyes narrowed on his opponent his stance however was loose, almost laid back. "Your going to pay small fry! I'll eat you for a snack!" Jirobo exclaimed not noticing the now softly pulsing seal on Sai stomach.

End:

There we go the battle has officially begun! Oo and Jirobo is threatening to eat Sai…can I just say…ewwwwww hehe and I wrote it Xd hehe

Translations:

Hai - yes

Mina - everyone

Jutsu corner:

**Arhat Fist: **his style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks augmented with Jirōbō's incredible strength. Using simple palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, and punches, Jirōbō can easily defeat an opponent with one or two blows.

**Chōjū Giga:** A technique characteristic to Sai that allows him to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation. The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draws objects onto his scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will.

Mah beta will be here when she cann


End file.
